


April Trans One-Shots

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: Trans Books [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demi girl character, Demons, Drama, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Umi, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Makeover, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Hina, Nonbinary!You, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Questioning, Reunions, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Sneaking Out, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Aya, Trans!Chika, Trans!Chisato, Trans!Dia, Trans!Hagumi, Trans!Hanayo, Trans!Hina, Trans!Honoka, Trans!Kanan, Trans!Kaoru, Trans!Leah, Trans!Mari, Trans!Misaki, Trans!Nozomi, Trans!Ran, Trans!Rei, Trans!Riko, Trans!Rin, Trans!Rinko, Trans!Rokka, Trans!Ruby, Trans!Sayo, Trans!Tomoe, Trans!Tsugumi, Trans!Umi, Trans!Yoshiko, Trans!Yukina, Transphobia, Violence, trans!Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Trans one-shots revolving around Bandori and Love LiveAll are in their own universe. None overlap at allComment moderation on to stop transphobes
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Koizumi Hanayo & Nishikino Maki, Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Trans Books [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466782
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Stage (Kaoru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru is worried about what part she'll get in a play

Tomorrow... the results would be posted tomorrow...

The wait was killing her. Kaoru had just auditioned for a play. She was extremely nervous about what role she might get. It wasn't her nerves of not getting the exact role she wanted, it was more than just that.

It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. She was too nervous. It had been a while since she had auditioned for a play. She hadn't since... since she had come out. And that had been a while ago now.

Kaoru still remembered that day. It was a horrible day. Realizing what was going on with her was bad enough, but coming out and telling people about it? Even worse. She couldn't tell you how many friends she had lost. People didn't like her. She got called a lot of names. A lot of slurs.

Kaoru tried to ignore them, to act like they didn't bother her. But, deep down, it really hurt when people said those things to her. If it hadn't been for everyone in her band, she might not be who she is today. She might've never gotten the strength to stay the same. To not hide away and become a nobody.

That was the main reason Kaoru was so worried tonight. Because she didn't want a guy role. She wanted to play a female character. But, with her body shape and her voice, she wondered if they'd make her be a male character. They didn't get many guys in the acting group, after all. They hated when Kaoru came out and said she was actually a girl. They lost another guy.

Kaoru didn't know what she would do if she did get casted for a male role. Should she turn them down? Would that hurt her reputation? She still wanted to act, even if it was scary. She didn't want to give it all up.

Kaoru looked at the clock. Ten minutes till midnight. Ten minutes until she had to face her fears. Kaoru grabbed her phone. Maybe talking to someone would help? But, who would be up this late?

Kaoru didn't know, but she decided to call someone anyway. Surprisingly, they picked up the phone.

"Kaoru? Why're you calling me so late?"

"W-well... I just... couldn't sleep." Kaoru wasn't sure what to say.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Maybe..." Kaoru didn't see any point in trying to lie.

"Well, I'm all ears."

"Chisato... I... it's about the play..." Kaoru eventually stammered out.

"Oh, are you worried about your role?" Chisato seemed to understand her problem.

"Yeah... I'm scared..."

"It'll be fine, Kaoru. I'm sure you'll get the role you wanted." Chisato tried to cheer her up.

"But what if I don't? What if I get a part I can't do?" Kaoru's voice cracked slightly.

"Take a deep breath. You'll be fine. I promise." Chisato said calmly.

"Maybe I should've just quit acting..." Kaoru whispered.

"No. It's something you love, isn't it? You shouldn't give it up so easily!" Chisato protested.

"But... but it's hard..."

"Did something else happen?" Chisato asked with worry, "I can come over, if you need me to."

"Please..."

"Okay. I'll be there soon. We can keep talking until then." Chisato said, though her voice was harder to hear as she moved around.

"One of... of the staff... they hated me..." Kaoru mumbled, "They kept saying I was a guy and... that I was being a creep..."

"Oh, Kaoru... you should've said something sooner." Kaoru knew Chisato was frowning even if she could only hear her voice.

"I was scared... I didn't want to make a scene... they barely let me use my name..." Kaoru sighed.

"Okay... I'll see what I can do about it." Chisato replied, "Can you unlock the door?"

"Yeah." Kaoru went and did so.

A few minutes later, Chisato arrived. She immediately went and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru hugged her back. She was trying to remain composed. She didn't want to break down. She was trying to stay strong. To not show just how badly her nerves were affecting her.

"Let's go back to your room." Chisato stated.

They went up and sat on her bed. Kaoru glanced at the clock. It was midnight. The results were up. Kaoru gulped as she pulled up the website. Chisato held her free hand.

"It's going to be fine." Chisato whispered.

Kaoru pulled up the page with the results. She hesitated, before looking for her name. She spotted it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Kaoru, you did it. See? There was no need to worry." Chisato smiled at her.

Kaoru started sobbing. She was so happy. She had doubted she'd get a female role. To get the lead female role was amazing.

Chisato hugged her. Kaoru clung to her. It took a while before she calmed down.

"See? Everything is good."

"Yeah..."

"You'll do an amazing job playing that part. I know it." Chisato said, "I look forward to seeing your performance."

"Thank you."

"I can't stay the entire night, but I can stay for a bit longer. How about you get some rest? I'll leave when you fall asleep." Chisato offered.

"Okay." Kaoru agreed.

The two of them laid down on her bed. Chisato was playing on her phone. Kaoru tried to get her body to calm. It was still all worked up.

"Chisato?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for still being my friend." Kaoru whispered.

"I've been with you for years. I couldn't just abandon everything we went through." Chisato replied, "No matter who you are, I'll still love you."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Now go to sleep."

"Fine..." Kaoru wanted to talk a bit more, but her eyes were falling shut.

An hour passed before Chisato realized it. She looked down at Kaoru. She was asleep now. A smile had found its way onto her face at some point during her sleep. Chisato carefully brushed some hair out of her face.

"Sleep tight." Chisato whispered, before she got up and left, "I'm sorry I can't stay."


	2. Trust (Tomoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe finally gets the courage to come out to someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight misgendering  
> Tomoe is just called Tomoe to make things easier, but everyone knows her by her dead name at the start

"Hey, Ran, um... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"

"Huh? Sure."

That was how it all started. Now, they were alone at Tomoe's house. Tomoe was nervously fiddling with her hands. She had asked Ran to hang out for a reason. There was something important she needed to talk to her about.

But, whenever she tried, she froze up. She was scared. This was a big deal. If Ran didn't like it, she would leave. And then Tomoe would be alone. She didn't want that.

"R-Ran?" Tomoe nervously called.

"Yeah?" Ran looked over at her.

They were watching TV at the moment. The show wasn't very exciting, but there wasn't much on at this time of day.

"U-um... I... I..." Tomoe couldn't find the right words to say, "What if... what if I told you I was a girl."

"A girl?" Ran repeated, trying to understand what Tomoe was implying.

"Y-yeah... I just... I don't feel like I'm a boy... this body makes me feel wrong... I don't like it." Tomoe felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh, so... you wanna be a girl?" Ran did her best to understand the jumbled mess Tomoe was spewing out at an alarming speed. She had never heard her talk that fast before.

"N-no... that's not... you know what, fine... let's just put it that way..." Tomoe didn't want to end up fighting with Ran while trying to correct her phrasing.

"Did I say it wrong?" Ran asked, tilting her head slightly as she pursed her lips.

"Yeah... um... I'm a girl... I'm don't want to be one, cause I am one." Tomoe mumbled.

"Oh, okay."

"So... could you maybe... call me Tomoe? And... use female pronouns?" Tomoe asked as she stared at her hands.

"Sure."

"I... I'm scared... to tell people..." Tomoe said after a while, "Only you and Ako know right now."

"I'll do my best to help." Ran promised, "But, I think it'll work out okay. I don't think you really need to worry too much."

"W-would you help me... tell the others?" Tomoe asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Ran nodded, "I'll be right by your side through all of this, I promise, Tomoe."

Hearing her preferred name started the waterworks. She cried as she suddenly hugged Ran. Ran was taken back by the force, but managed not to end up falling off of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked, worry hinted in her voice.

"Y-yeah... I'm just happy..." Tomoe stammered as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"That's a relief." Ran let out a soft sigh, "So, um... I'm not sure how to do this... how would you tell them?"

"I... I don't know..." Tomoe mumbled, "M-maybe at practice we could... could tell them?"

"Whatever you wanna do." Ran replied, "I'll just be ready when you are."

"Okay... thank you, Ran... it means a lot to me..."

"Don't mention it. You're my friend. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

...

A week later, Tomoe decided it was time to break the news to the rest of the band. She was sweating as she was preparing to call attention to herself. She was nervous, as one would expect.

"H-hey, guys? Um... I... I need to talk to you..." Tomoe eventually said.

Everyone gave her their full attention. Ran stood close by Tomoe, ready to step in and support her if need be. Tomoe was taking deep breaths as she prepared to tell everyone.

Her and Ran had been practicing on ways for her to tell the others. They had a plan ready. All Tomoe had to do was follow it and everything would be okay.

"I... I..." Tomoe gripped her shirt tightly as she tried to steady her breathing, "I'm trans..."

The announcement was met by silence. Tomoe couldn't bear to look at them. She just knew they would be looking at her in disgust. She knew it.

"I'm sorry!" Tomoe quickly ran out of the room.

"Tomoe! Wait!" Ran chased after her.

The other three were left alone with a lot of questions. They stared at each other, unsure what to do. Would they be back? No one knew.

"So... I guess he's a girl?" Himari hesitantly broke the silence.

"Sounds like it." Moca agreed, "I guess we have to call hi- her Tomoe now."

"I hope they'll come back... I'm so confused..." Tsugumi whispered.

"Yeah... did we fuck up?" Moca questioned.

"Maybe us not saying anything made him... um, her think we hated her." Himari suggested.

"Oh... right." Moca nodded.

"You think Ran has it under control?" Tsugumi butted in, "I'm just worried they won't work well together at the moment."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's obvious Ran knew before us, so she probably knows what to do." Himari replied.

...

Tomoe ran until she reached a desolate place. She fell to the ground and curled up. She started crying. She buried her face into her knees.

"T... Tom... oe..." Ran panted as she finally caught up.

"Ran..." Tomoe whispered, not looking up at her.

"Why'd you... run off... like that?" Ran was still out of breath.

"They hate me, don't they?" Tomoe's voice cracked as she started crying even more.

"No, they don't. I promise they don't hate you." Ran hugged her.

"But... but..."

"Shh... I promise they will never hate you." Ran shushed her.

"You sure?" Tomoe still didn't believe her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't we go back? You can see for yourself." Ran said.

Tomoe froze up, "N-no... I can't... I can't face them..."

"I'll be right by your side. It'll be okay. If they say anything mean, I'll slap them for you." Ran replied.

The comment at the end made Tomoe laugh a little. Ran smiled. She had cheered her up a little bit. It was progress. Now, she just needed to get her back.

"Shall we go?" Ran asked and held out a hand.

Tomoe nervously nodded and took her hand. Ran helped her to her feet. They took a slow walk back to the room. Tomoe was dragging her feet. She didn't want to go back yet. She was scared to.

It wasn't too long before they had made it. They could hear hushed whispers coming from the room. Ran opened the door and walked in. All eyes focused on her.

Tomoe hesitantly followed her in. She nervously glanced at the others. They all smiled at her. Tomoe gulped as she stepped a little closer.

"So, you're a girl?" Moca asked.

Tomoe nodded. Her mouth felt dry. She didn't dare try and speak. She didn't want them to hear her voice and how cracked it sounded.

"Well, looks like we're joining the trend of girl bands huh?" Himari asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." Tomoe mumbled.

"So, Tomoe, right?" Tsugumi asked, "That's the name you want us to use?"

"Y-yeah..."

"So, where'd you come up with it. It sounds really cool." Moca asked.

"Um... Ako found it..." Tomoe mumbled.

"Hey, Tomoe. You should come shopping with me. I wanna make you try on a lot of cute dresses." Himari stated.

Tomoe flushed red, "S-sure... I guess I could use some more feminine clothes for my closet anyway..."

"Awesome! Let's all go shopping together then!" Himari shouted.

"Jeez, you don't need to scream." Ran grumbled.

"I think it's a nice idea." Tsugumi said, "We've never really gone to a mall as a group before... even to find out stage outfits..."

"It'll be a great bonding experience." Moca snorted.

"Oh, shush, Moca. I bet it'll be an awesome time." Himari pouted at her.

"Did I say it wouldn't be?" Moca teased.

"Moca!" Himari frowned.

Everyone started laughing. The mood had definitely been lightened. Ran glanced over at Tomoe. Tomoe met her eyes. She smiled at her. Ran returned the smile.

Everything had worked out in the end. At least the band was all there for her. Now, she had to worry about her parents.

Tomoe wasn't too worried about that. Ako was there for her. She knew Ako would back her up and defend her.

She couldn't be happier right now. Everything seemed to finally be falling into place.


	3. You'll Always Be Our Friend (Kanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan has a secret and doesn't want anyone to know. Dia and Mari don't appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misgendering again. It'll probably be a common theme in most stories

Kanan couldn't remember when it had all started. How long had it been since he realized he was actually a guy? He still had no clue.

It felt like it had come on so suddenly. He felt wrong. Like he was faking everything. He had only discovered his identity this year. He knew most people knew a lot sooner. It made him feel guilty. Like he was ruining it for everyone else.

He didn't like talking about it either anyone. Even online. He read through a lot of posts made by people like him. Most were people realizing a lot younger than him. Kanan was afraid to post anything. Part because he didn't want anyone to figure out who he was and part because he was afraid he'd be yelled at for being abnormal.

Kanan hadn't been acting like himself for a while. It was worrying everyone is Aqours. He wasn't as hyper and happy as they knew him to be. He never hugged anyone. He always avoided spending extra time around them.

His outfit style also changed. He no longer wore things that showed off his body shape. He now hid behind baggy clothing. He didn't even go diving anymore. He was afraid to. The wetsuit met him feel awful. Looking at his figure and how feminine it was made him upset.

Dia and Mari were the most concerned out of everyone. They decided they'd force Kanan to tell them what was going on. So, one day after school, they payed him a visit.

Kanan tried to make up an excuse as to why they couldn't come in, but they could see through his lies. No matter what Kanan said, they refused to leave. Eventually, he gave up and let them come inside.

They stood around for a while, not saying anything. Dia and Mari were studying Kanan, trying to access if anything else was out if the ordinary. It didn't appear like it.

"Kanan, everyone is worried about you. You aren't acting like yourself." Mari said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." Kanan grumbled.

"Come on, Kanan~" Mari pouted.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it." Kanan mumbled, before he retreated to him bedroom.

He locked the door before Mari and Dia could come in. They sighed and looked at each other. This was not going as well as they had hoped. Kanan didn't want to talk to them.

"Please, Kanan. We just want to help." Dia said.

"Go away!" Kanan yelled, "You won't understand anything!"

"Then tell us what we need to know. We'll try our best to understand it." Dia replied, "Please. You're really worrying us."

"No! Get out of my house!" Kanan screamed back at them.

Mari and Dia shared sad looks. They waited a while, but Kanan made no moves to leave his room. They tried talking to him a few more times. It was only met with silence. Kanan didn't say another word to them.

Mari motioned to Dia that they should leave. Dia didn't want to. She was considering trying to find a key to unlock the door with. Mari talked her out of it and they finally relented to leaving.

They left the house very unwillingly. They started discussing what they could do to get Kanan to talk. They needed him to. They didn't want to risk him keeping this to himself and hurting himself worse.

"What could we do? If she won't talk, how are we supposed to get anything out of her?" Mari frowned.

"Maybe text would be better? Then she wouldn't have to face us." Dia suggested.

"I suppose we could try that." Mari agreed.

They went over to Dia's house. They sat in the living room and tried texting Kanan. They didn't receive a response for almost an hour. But, finally, they got one.

Kanan: I don't know what to say. It's awkward. But, I guess I'll try. I'm trans. I'm a guy. I felt like I didn't belong around everyone now. I shouldn't be with you guys. I'm just going to ruin everything.

"Oh that girl is so infuriating!" Mari growled.

"Guy." Dia corrected.

"Right. So... what should we do?" Mari sighed.

"Let's see if she'll... he'll come and talk to us now." Dia started typing again.

"Let's hope." Mari said.

After a bit of a back and forth conversation, Kanan agreed to come over and talk. Mari and Dai anxiously awaited his arrival. They weren't sure what they were going to say, but they just wanted to see him.

Kanan soon arrived. He was made to sit between them on the couch. Kanan couldn't look at them. He was too nervous to do anything but stare at the ground.

"So, um..." Mari tried to start the conversation, "We still love you."

"Don't you think I'm messed up?" Kanan didn't believe her immediately.

"No. We trust you know what's going on. It's your body. You know it better than we ever will." Dia stated.

"I... I'm glad..." Kanan tried to keep his composure, but it was slowly failing, "B-but... what's gonna happen with school... if I... if I come out?"

"You can stay." Mari said, "I'll make sure of it."

"Would anyone be okay with me there, though?" Kanan worried.

"If anyone has a problem, I'll deal with them." Mari replied.

"Mari... there's a lot more too it than just that." Dia sighed.

"There is?"

"We can discuss it later." Dia wanted to facepalm.

"Anyway, any other worries, Kanan?" Mari asked.

"What about Aqours?" Kanan whispered.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine with you."

"What if they're not?"

"Then we'll deal that. Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will work out." Dia said.

"Guys... thank you so much..." Kanan finally lost control and started crying.

Immediately, he was embraced into a hug. Dia and Mari both hugged him tightly. Kanan hugged them back. He was smiling as he cried. He was happy. He didn't think they'd accept him so easily.

"Kanan, like I said before. We love you and that will never change." Mari whispered, "Whoever you are, we will love you."

"Thank you... I love you guys so much..."


	4. Home (Yoshiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko/Yohane has a fight at home and has no choice but to leave. But where will she go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there is misgendering on Yoshiko's mom's part

It was just another day for Yoshiko. Another day of suffering. While everything was fine at school, that wasn't the case at home. Her mom hated her.

Yoshiko didn't have a day go by where she wasn't reminded of the fact she was different. Constantly she heard things that triggered her dysphoria. Her mom would dead name her constantly. Her preferred pronouns were ignored.

Yoshiko had only ever been called her name when it was to be mocked. Part of her considered changing it completely to Yohane. But, because of the way she had presented that name, it felt unlikely to work.

Oh why had she had to introduce herself by that name and ruin it with her fallen angel stuff. Yoshiko didn't know what to do. She had panicked when she had seen the looks people were giving her about the name and made up that story. It was now coming back to bite her.

Yoshiko sighed as she entered her house. She immediately went to her room. She plopped onto her bed, not bothering to change. She was ready for the day to be over. Being at home was the worst part of the day.

Yoshiko flinched as she heard her mom call for her. Yoshiko gulped and quickly changed before she went to see what was up. Yoshiko was scared. She hated talking to her mom. Good things rarely came from their conversations.

"----, I've had enough of this act." Her mom said, "Your grandparents are visiting soon. Cut your hair and stop acting like a girl. It's not normal."

"I'm a girl. I won't cut my hair." Yoshiko defended.

"Then get out. I never want to see you again." Her mom glared at her with dark eyes.

Yoshiko gulped and ran back to her room. She quickly shoved whatever she could into a bag and then ran out of the house. As she ran far away from it, she noticed tears falling down her face.

Yoshiko had no idea where she would go. Who would take her in? It wasn't too late at night, but the buses had already stopped. There was nothing she could do. She'd have to walk somewhere.

Yoshiko kept walking for a long time. Her legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment. She still had no clue where to go. Yoshiko whimpered as darkness started setting in.

She most likely would have to find a bench. There was nowhere to go. As Yoshiko searched for one, she realized where she was at. She was close to someone's house. Maybe, just maybe, they'd let her stay for a night?

Yoshiko walked to the house. She hesitated, before ringing the doorbell. She hoped someone would answer it despite how late it was getting. Yoshiko didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of being alone in the dark.

A few minutes passed with no answer. Yoshiko was going to give up. Maybe sleeping on their porch would be okay? At least she'd be around some light. Unless the light would turn off at some point in the night.

Yoshiko tried ringing the doorbell one last time. This was her only hope of having shelter for the night. No one else was in walking distance for this time of night. Yoshiko shivered at the thought of wandering in the darkness. What if someone jumped her? She might never be found.

Just as Yoshiko was going to resign to her fate, the door opened. Yoshiko winced at the blinding light.

"Yoshiko?"

"H-hey, Ruby? Um... could I... could I maybe spend the night?" Yoshiko asked with a shakey smile.

"Come in." Ruby invited her inside.

Yoshiko stepped inside the house. It was silent. She guessed it was just the two of them that were awake now. Yoshiko hesitantly looked over at Ruby.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

Yoshiko couldn't lie. She started crying at the memory of what had happened. It hurt her. It hurt so much. To know her mother didn't care enough about her. To know she wasn't wanted or loved at home. It hurt.

"Shh... it's okay, Yoshiko..." Ruby tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?"

Dia had come down. She had woken up by the noise and come to investigate. Her gaze softened as she looked at Yoshiko.

"M-mom kicked me out..." Yoshiko cried, "I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Yoshiko... I'm so sorry..." Ruby hugged her.

Yoshiko hugged her back tightly. It felt nice to have comfort. She rarely got any.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a while." Dia said, "I doubt anyone will mind."

"T-thank you..." Yoshiko tried to compose herself, but it wasn't working.

"Come on, Yoshiko! Let's go to my room." Ruby said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up.

Yoshiko nodded and allowed Ruby to lead her away. Dia followed behind them. She left them once they entered Ruby's room and went back to her own. Dia was confident Ruby could handle it.

Ruby sat on her bed and invited Yoshiko to do the same. Yoshiko hesitantly sat down beside her. Ruby wrapped an arm around her casually. Yoshiko scooted closer to her.

"So... um, why'd you get kicked out?" Ruby nervously asked.

"Because I'm a girl..." Yoshiko mumbled, "I've always been told I'm a boy, but I don't feel like one... so I changed."

"Oh. Your mom doesn't like it?" Ruby asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "She doesn't believe me... she thinks I'm just doing this as a joke."

"Well, I don't think you're a boy. And you never were." Ruby stated.

"Um... Ruby... I was wondering something..." Yoshiko whispered, "Do you think... people would call me Yohane? I... I fucked up when I first tried out the name and... it truly makes me more comfortable."

"I'm sure everyone will do it. You just need to tell them that." Ruby nodded, "We'd never want you to be uncomfortable, Yosh- Yohane."

"Thank you, Ruby... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Yohane smiled.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? What good would I be if I didn't help you out?" Ruby replied with a smile.

"Yeah... you'll still date me depsite... me being different?"

"Of course. Why does it matter?" Ruby asked.

Yohane shrugged, "It just does to some people."

Yohane knew if she talked about the reason in more depth, Dia would definitely want to kill her. Ruby still had her innocence, so talking about sex and genital preferences probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Well, you wanna go to bed?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah..." Yohane agreed.

The two of them laid down on the bed. Ruby snuggled into Yohane's side. Yohane smiled as she hugged her. It wasn't long before the two of them were fast asleep.


	5. Will You Still Love Me? (Ran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has been doing some research to see what's up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran is referred to with the wrong pronouns at first until it is made apparent what gender Ran is

Ran blinked as she stared at the clock. 3 AM. How had it become so late already? Ran had spent the past... how many hours had it been? She had been doing some "research" online. What was this research?

Ran had started questioning her identity recently. She didn't really feel like a girl anymore. Ran hadn't told anyone yet. She was afraid to. She didn't understand what she was herself yet, so what would telling anyone do?

Ran had been digging through forums, trying to match her feeling to other people. It was a long process. Eventually, she did find a match. Ran read their description over and over. She didn't want to believe what she was connecting.

She wasn't a girl... she was... a boy? Ran suddenly felt like a pressure had been released from her body. No, from his body. Yeah. It felt good using male pronouns.

Ran was relieved to finally figure out what was going on, but then a new wave of nerves set in. He had to tell people. Otherwise the feeling of discomfort would come back. Ran didn't know where to start.

He decided the best thing to do was to go to bed. It was far too late to stay up and ponder any more. He had practice early tomorrow. Right. Practice. If anything, they'd be the people who would sense his discomfort within seconds.

He wondered if he should say he was sick. He hesitated at doing so. It wouldn't do anything. They'd come visit him at home then. And then they'd definitely know something was up when they saw he was not sick.

Ran sighed as he closed his phone and plugged it in. He laid down on his bed. Despite how tired he felt, he could fall asleep. His anxiety was keeping him awake. He had too many thoughts running through his head.

Before he knew it, his alarm was going off. It was morning already and he hadn't slept at all. Ran felt horrible. Maybe he will be calling off. Ran sighed as he got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. Hopefully that would wake him up a bit.

Ran stepped out of the shower a few minutes later. He dressed as quickly as possible. His body made him uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing it nude. It just brought on a lot of dysphoria. He didn't like that at all.

Ran eventually realized he had to leave. He cursed. He hadn't eaten anything. Oh well. He'd just have to survive. Ran went back to his room and grabbed a sweatshirt. He threw it on. He liked how it made him feel.

Ran soon headed out the door. He was nervous. What was he going to say if, well when, they noticed he was uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? Could he really just tell them the truth and that be that? Would they accept the change with open arms?

More questions swam through his head as he made his way to practice. Ran was still unsure what to do. He hoped he could pretend like everything was okay and they'd believe him. Or, at least, not question him.

"Ran! Jeez, we thought you ditched on us. Why didn't you answer my texts?" Himari immediately was on her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ran just shrugged.

Himari pouted, "You seriously need to answer people when they text you."

Ran didn't reply to her. He simply walked away. Himari sighed loudly to try and exaggerate her feelings, but it did nothing. Eventually, they were all ready to practice.

The entire practice was rough. Ran suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious about his voice. He kept messing up the songs. He'd constantly sing out of pitch, and that in turn would make him freeze and mess up his guitar part.

"Is everything alright, Ran? You seem a bit out of it." Tomoe asked after one of their songs.

"I'm fine." Ran stated as he grabbed some water.

"You sure?" Moca came up and teased him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ran did not feel like humoring Moca at all.

"Ran, if something's bothering you, you should tell us."

"I told you I'm fine!" Ran yelled.

"We know you're not fine."

"You won't get it!" Ran yelled and then he tried to run out of the room.

Moca managed to grab him and pull him back. Ran tried to break free, but it didn't work. He was stuck. It wasn't long before he was surrounded and unable to run away.

"Ran, come on. Just tell us what's wrong." Moca pleaded as she hugged him.

"I... I don't really know..." Ran whispered, "I'm still so confused..."

"Why don't we call it quits early and go somewhere to talk?" Tomoe suggested.

"F-fine..." Ran wasn't sure he had a say in the matter.

They cleaned up the room and then went out. Despite all of Ran's pleading, they ended up going to talk in a cafe. Ran had wanted to talk at home, but they refused.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Himari was the first to ask once they were at a table.

Ran kept quiet and just stared down at the table. He was not talking where any stranger could hear him. No one needed to know about this. Especially not anyone that might possibly tell his dad.

"Ran? Are you alright?" Tsugumi asked in a worried voice.

"I don't wanna be here..." Ran whispered, "I wanna go home... please?"

"Fine. We'll go to you house."

Ran was thankful they finally agreed. He could tell they were more concerned now, however. He knew it was going to happen, but he couldn't talk about his problems in a public space like that. It just wasn't happening.

Once everyone was situated on Ran's floor, the questions started again. Ran didn't answer any right away. He just remained silent. Moca had tried to encourage him to talk, but to no avail.

"I... I don't feel like a girl..." Ran eventually said.

"So... are you a boy?" Himari asked.

"I-I think so... but I'm just confused... why now all of a sudden? Why did I just suddenly feel this way?" Ran whispered.

"No one really can explain it. Maybe you've always felt like that, but something just made it worse?" Tomoe offered.

"Maybe..." Ran accepted the vague explanation.

"So, you're a guy now?"

Ran nodded. He was nervous. Would they accept it? Or would they give him a hard time about it? It would only be a matter of time before he found out.

"Well, what do we need to change?"

"Huh?" Ran looked at them in surprise. They were just going to accept it?

"I'm guessing we need to change pronouns now, but, do you have a new name?" Moca explained.

"I... I only figured this out last night... I haven't thought much into it..." Ran admitted, "For now, just pronouns are changing..."

"Will you be alright at school?" Tsugumi questioned.

"I think so." Ran said.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

"I will." Ran smiled, "Thank you guys."

"We're just glad it wasn't anything too serious."

"Yeah..." Ran looked at the ground, "Um... I guess there's something I need help with."

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

"I... I'm nervous about telling my dad... could you guys help me figure out what to say?" Ran asked.

"Of course!"

Ran smiled and tears started falling down his face, "Thank you guys so much... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Group hug!" Moca called as she smothered Ran into a hug. Everyone laughed and then joined in.

It wasn't long before they were all laughing as they hugged. Even Ran joined in. Nothing had really changed between them. He knew no matter what happened they'd always be the same as always. This wasn't going to change any of that.


	6. Dreaming Sailor (Yō)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yō worrying about the job they applied for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First nonbinary character. This one ended up on the shorter side.

It was a clear night. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful night to stand outside and just stargaze. That was exactly what Yō and Chika were doing.

They did this quite often. The two of them would go out of thei balcony and stargaze while talking about life. It felt like the perfect time to do so. It was quiet and peaceful. It made everything calmer and helped them feel better about opening up.

"Hey, Chika?" Yō called.

"What's up?" Chika asked.

"Do you think I'll get the job?" Yō questioned, doubt filling their voice.

"I'm sure you will. You're the perfect person for the job." Chika said reassuringly.

Yō sighed, "I don't know. I feel like they don't respect me at all."

"What makes you say that?" Chika asked.

Yō didn't reply right away. They looked out at the trees blowing in the slight breeze. The air smelled fresh and calming. Yō took deep breath and then decided to answer Chika. They didn't want to leave her without an answer.

"When I told them that I'm nonbinary, they just gave me a funny look. I don't think they really like me at all." Yō mumbled.

"Well, if they have anything to say, they can say it to me." Chika huffed.

Yō couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I'll be sure to direct them your way then."

"But, seriously, I'm there if you need me. I know I may not be as intimidating as someone like Dia, but I can still help." Chika said, taking on a slightly more serious tone.

"I know. Thanks for always sticking by my side. I'm glad to have you around." Yō smiled.

"Yeah. I was really scared about graduation. I didn't want to end up far away from everyone. At least most of us are still in driving distance." Chika sighed.

"You miss everyone?" Yō asked.

"Yeah... meeting up once a month isn't enough. I wanna see everyone more." Chika nodded.

"Well, everyone said they'd come see me off if I got the job." Yō looked up at the stars.

"Yō? What would you want to be if this never worked out?" Chika asked.

"I dunno. My dream has always been to be a captain. I've never really thought of a backup. I was always so sure I'd get the job, but... who knew what would end up happening?" Yō let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be an awesome captain. They'd be fools not to hire you." Chika stated, "You have a lot more experience than most of the applicant they get, don't you?"

Yō nodded, "Yeah, I do have more experience. But, who knows if that matters to them."

"Hey, Yō... if you don't get the job, let's start our own company. We can show them who's better." Chika said.

"Maybe we should." Yō smiled.

"So... anything else you wanna talk about?"

Yō didn't reply. They rested their head on the railing and stared out into the sea. They had been adamant about finding a house that overlooked the sea. Thanks to Chika being willing to be her roommate, they managed to get one.

"What job are you going for?" Yō asked.

"I want to just do freelance stuff. Take jobs as they appear. Nothing really appeals to me enough to permanently settle down yet." Chika replied.

"I see. Well, good luck with that. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Yō stretched and then headed inside the house.

"Night, Yō." Chika replied, "I'll probably come in soon."

Yō went up to their room. They looked over at their dresser. On it sat a picture from back when Yō was a small child. It was them and their dad posing in front of a ship. Yō smiled as she ran their hand down the picture.

"Even if you're gone... I promise I won't give up on this dream. I'll do it for the both of us." Yō whispered.

They changed into their pajamas and then climbed in bed. A few minutes passed and they heard Chika walk into her room. Yō let out a soft sigh as they closed their eyes.

"Please... let me get this job..." Yō whispered.


	7. I'm Not Worthy Anymore, Right? (Yukina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina is exposed by some jerk and has to deal with the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than the others. I decided to let myself have more fun since today is my birthday.

Ding!

Yukina glanced at her phone. Lisa had just texted her. She didn't care enough to look at it at the moment. She was busy writing lyrics.

Ding! Ding! Ding ding ding!

Yukina quickly picked up her phone when she received multitudes of messages. She knew it wasn't the group chat as she set a very distinct tone. She didn't want to be worried when Ako decided to randomly spam the chat with stickers.

Yukina didn't know who's message to open first. Everyone in Roselia had messaged her. That made her feel a little concerned. Why did they all message her at almost the same time? What did she miss?

Yukina opened up Lisa's text first. Her eyes widened as she read through it. Tears started to form in her eyes. The one thing she prayed would never ever happen just did.

Lisa: Yukina? I'm so sorry. Someone found out about you being trans and posted it. It's all over the place now. There's nothing we can do

Yukina didn't want to read anyone else's texts. None of them were aware. Yukina couldn't help but wonder if their texts were bad. What if they hated her? What would she do now?

After a lot of waiting, Yukina finally convinced herself to open up another text. She decided to start with Sayo. If anything, she'd be the one to have a problem. That's what Yukina thought. She might as well get that one over with.

Sayo: Hey. So, you're trans huh? Not the most ideal way for people to find out. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Don't be afraid to reach out if someone is giving you a problem

Yukina stared at the screen in surprise. Sayo was fine. She didn't mind. Yukina felt relieved. If Sayo accepted her, then she guessed the other two did as well. Yukina doubted they'd say anything mean even if they did. Neither seemed to have it in them.

Ako: Yukina! I'm sorry people are so mean. I wanted to yell at her but Rin-rin wouldn't let me!

Yukina cracked a smile. It was so like Ako to text something like that. She was kind of glad. It was better than having a very serious text to have to read. It made things seem a little less bad.

Rinko: I'm sorry. It must be hard. I'm sure everything will turn out ok though. I was reading some comments just to see and most people are more upset with the poster than with you

Yukina smiled. It was nice to know that they all were there for her still. She had some support left. But, it couldn't erase the worries she had. What if other bands looked down on her now? What if they saw her as inferior because she was trans?

Yukina didn't know why, but suddenly she was overwhelmed with panic. After a moment, it hit her. What about school? There was no doubt in her mind that everyone knew. What if she was kicked out? What if she was bullied? What then?

Yukina had no idea what was going on with her. She had never experienced a panic attack like this before. She felt like she could barely breathe. Yukina bit back a cry as she fumbled for her phone.

She hastily typed out a message. She hoped it was sent to Lisa. Her eyes were watering too much for her to see clearly. Yukina threw her phone to the side after she was done. She buried herself under her blankets and tried to calm down.

A while later, someone knocked on her door. Yukina didn't have the strength to look up at them. She kept her face buried in her pillow. She was hugging another pillow tightly to her chest. She still could barely breathe. It hurt.

"Yukina..."

Lisa was at her side. She hugged her as best she could. Yukina couldn't help it. She started crying more. She shot up and wrapped her arms around Lisa. Lisa held her close as she climbed onto her bed.

"Shh... it's okay... I'm here now... deep breaths." Lisa calmly whispered as she ran a hand through Yukina's hair.

Yukina tried, but it was hard. She was already short of breath. It was hard to catch it when she couldn't stop crying. Yukina buried herself into Lisa's shirt as she continued to sob.

"Sayo, can you go get a glass of water?"

"Sure."

Yukina wanted to ask why she was there, but she didn't have the strength to. Her vision was slowly fading. Her body was worn out. Yukina desperately grabbed at Lisa's shirt.

"It's okay, Yukina. I won't leave you." Lisa reassured her.

Yukina relaxed against her chest as she let herself give in. Lisa continued to brush her hair. She started humming a tune moments later.

...

Yukina woke up to a headache. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She realized she was laying on someone. Yukina struggled to sit up. Her body ached. That attack had done a lot to her.

"Finally awake?"

Yukina finally looked at who she had been laying on. She had assumed it was Lisa. However, it had been Sayo.

"Lisa?" Yukina didn't have the ability to create a full sentence at the moment.

"She had to go for a bit. She'll be back soon." Sayo handed her a glass of water, "Here. You should drink."

Yukina shakily took the water. She gulped it down once she realized how dry her mouth was. She downed the glass in seconds. Sayo took it from her and set it aside once she was done.

"How are you feeling?" Sayo asked.

"I have a headache..." Yukina mumbled.

"I can try and find some medicine." Sayo offered.

Yukina did her best to tell Sayo where it was at. Sayo went and tried to find it. She did and brought it back up. She also refilled the water glass. Yukina took the correct dosage and then she laid down on her bed.

"If it makes you feel any better, the post was taken down." Sayo stated.

"What will that do? It's already out there." Yukina sighed.

"Well, yeah... but new people can't find it now. So... that's one good thing." Sayo tried her best to think of what good came out of it.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh? You texted me." Sayo was confused, "Don't you remember?"

Yukina realized what had happened now. She hadn't managed to text Lisa. She had ended up on Sayo's instead. But, she guessed it all worked out.

"Sorry... just forgot for a second." Yukina mumbled.

"It's fine." Sayo reassured her, "So... what are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." Yukina whispered, "I don't have a clue what to do now..."

"Are you worried about school?"

Yukina nodded. That had been the entire reason for her panic attack. She had been so scared of what would become of school.

"I can't really say much. If you got accepted then obviously they don't mind. But, I have no idea how the other students will act." Sayo couldn't offer her much reassurance.

"I'm back!" Lisa came into the room.

She smiled at Yukina and sat down the bed. Yukina sat up and leaned against the headboard. She didn't know what to say.

"So, what's up?" Lisa asked.

"She's worried about school." Sayo said.

"Oh. It'll be okay, Yukina. I'll be right by your side so no one can hurt you." Lisa promised.

Yukina still had her doubts. There would be times where Lisa couldn't be there for her. What would happen then?

"Do you wanna see Ako and Rinko?" Lisa asked.

Yukina hesitantly nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have them here as well. Maybe having Ako would lighten the mood.

Lisa sent out the text. They sat in silence for a while. Yukina didn't know what else to say. She stayed silent. Sayo and Lisa said nothing as well. They kept exchanging glances, but that was it.

Yukina leaned over onto Sayo. She hugged her arm and buried her face into Sayo's hair. Sayo didn't know how to react. She went stiff and just watched her.

"Sometimes she gets clingy after being upset." Lisa explained, "Yukina, I don't think Sayo really want to be cuddled."

Yukina removed herself from Sayo, her face red with embarrassment. She just reacted on a whim. She didn't think that through at all. Lisa held out her arms. Yukina moved over and hugged her.

The doorbell rang. Sayo got up to go answer it. Yukina pulled away from Lisa. She took a deep breath and waited. She didn't know how this meeting would go. What direction would it go in?

"Yukina!" Ako burst into the room.

She jumped on Yukina and hugged her. Yukina was taken by surprise. The two of them fell back into the bed. Lisa chuckled.

"Ako-chan..." Rinko called with worry as she entered the room. Sayo meerly rolled her eyes.

Yukina hesitantly hugged Ako back. Ako smiled as she looked at Yukina. Yukina didn't keep the eye contact and let go of Ako. Ako pushed herself off and stood up. Yukina sat back up.

"You've been here for a minute and are already causing problems..." Sayo sighed.

"Aww... but I wanted to hug her!" Ako protested.

"You did not need to use that much force."

"It's fine." Yukina cut in, "It's no big deal."

"See? She didn't mind." Ako taunted.

"Anyway, welcome, you two." Lisa said before those two started arguing.

"What are we gonna do?" Ako asked.

"Perhaps we could have a... sleepover?" Yukina asked.

That made everyone surprised. Lisa didn't think Yukina was one for things like that. But, she probably needed a distraction. It might be for the best they just goofed off together.

"Awesome!" Ako smiled

"Ako, may I remind you I'll not hesitate to tell Tomoe if you act up. I'm sure she'd love to hear from me." Sayo warned.

Ako pouted, "Sayo's such a party pooper."

"Well, I think lunch is first." Lisa stated.

"Are you gonna cook for us?" Ako asked in excitement.

Lisa chuckled, "Sure."

"Awesome! I'm liking this already!"

"It would seem like you've never been at a sleepover before." Yukina commented.

"This is different." Ako insisted.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Yukina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rin-rin. Let's go downstairs!"

"Someone might be a little too excited." Sayo sighed.

"Let her have some fun, Sayo. She's not hurting anyone." Lisa replied.

"Very well. Shall we head down too?"

"Yes." Yukina stood up, "Who knows what Ako will get up to without any supervision."

...

The sleepover really helped Yukina. It was relaxing to just hang out and have fun. They played a lot of games and watched some movies too.

But, morning brought back the worries. They all had to go to school. Yukina was extremely nervous.

Lisa stuck by her side the entire time. Ako occasionally would be around them. Yukina couldn't help but notice the glares she received now. She was afraid of what words she might hear if she was alone.

Lunch was the problem. Yukina ended up having to remain behind in class for a minute. Lisa had gone on ahead per her request. Yukina nervously walked down the halls. Student glared at her and called her slurs.

"No Lisa to protect you now, huh?" One student cornered her into a wall.

Yukina didn't know what to do. She couldn't get away. She was scared. What were they planning to do to her? Yukina really didn't want to find out.

Unfortunately, she did. The girl threw a punch. It hit Yukina in the eye. She cried out in pain. Her attacker continued to punch her everywhere. Yukina couldn't keep up enough to block them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Yukina heard a loud bang. It sounded like someone being slammed into a locker. Yukina fell down to the ground. Her vision was spinning. Someone knelt beside her. She couldn't make out who it was. Someone else moved in beside them.

"...okay? Can you hear me?"

Yukina blinked as she finally registered they were talking to her. Her vision cleared enough for her to make out who was in front of her. Ran and Tomoe were there. Both looked pretty worried. Did she really look that bad?

"Yukina? Hello? Can you hear me?" Tomoe waved a hand in front of her face.

"Let's just take her to the nurse." Ran stated, "She'll know what to do."

"Why are you helping that thing?"

"Yeah. It's a freak."

"Ran, don't. I know you want to fight them, but please. Believe me, I want to too." Tomoe hissed.

"Shut up! She is not an it!" Ran yelled to compensate for not being allowed to attack them.

Yukina was picked up. She didn't know what to do. Should she say something?

"Why...?"

"Huh? Why what?" Tomoe heard her despite how quietly she had spoken.

"Why are you helping me?" Yukina whispered.

"Why wouldn't we? No way was I just gonna let that girl beat you up. Tomoe feels the same way." Ran stated firmly.

"But... I'm-"

"It doesn't matter. None of us care." Ran cut her off.

They soon made it to the nurse. Yukina was laid down on a bed. The nurse checked her out. She determined the wounds weren't severe. That was a relief to all of them.

Yukina was allowed to leave. She was just told to take it easy. She sighed as they left the nurse's office.

"Where are you heading?" Tomoe asked, "I don't think you should go by yourself."

"I'm going to eat with Lisa." Yukina stated.

"You're not going there alone. I'm not trusting anyone not to try again with you." Tomoe said.

Ran offered to take her. Just one would be fine. Tomoe went to just explain to the other Afterglow members why they were late.

"Yukina! What happened!" Lisa gasped as she saw Yukina.

Yukina hugged Lisa and refused to let go. Lisa hugged her back tightly.

"Some girl had a go at her." Ran explained.

"Thank you for helping her." Lisa said.

"It's nothing. It wasn't right to just let it happen." Ran shrugged.

"Thank you again."

Ran left. Lisa helped Yukina to sit. Yukina clung to Lisa still. She didn't want to let go. Lisa didn't say anything about it. She was fine with letting her do so.

"Oh, yeah. Sayo told me that Hina said that Pastel*Palettes were all supportive of you. They were all pissed when they saw the post too." Lisa said, "So, you got a lot of people on your side."

"Yeah..." Yukina mumbled, "What did you make for lunch?"

"I made some sandwiches." Lisa replied as she grabbed one and gave it to Yukina.

Yukina thanked her and slowly ate it. Lisa smiled as she ate her own lunch.

"I got a few messages from people." Yukina mumbled, "Um... Toyama-san was really nice about everything. And... actually that young girl who tried to be our producer, she sent me something too."

"Oh. Was it good?" Lisa asked.

Yukina nodded, "Yeah. She kinda just stated that we were still rivals. She didn't see me as any less than before."

"That's... good?" Lisa offered.

"Weird way to support me but... I'm thankful." Yukina said, "The only other band would be Hello Happy World. I haven't heard anything about their reactions yet."

"I doubt they'd hate you. Their message is happiness so it would be weird for them to make someone unhappy." Lisa replied.

"That's true." Yukina agreed.

"Anything else?" Lisa prompted.

"I was really scared I wouldn't be seen as worthy in the music world anymore... but, I guess that's not true. At least, the bands around here all support me still." Yukina smiled.

"Yep. I'm sure more do too. They just haven't said anything." Lisa stated.

"Yeah... I guess everything turned out pretty decent. School seems like it'll be an adventure but... there's enough people here that support me that I don't need to worry."

"That's good." Lisa smiled.

"I'm happy things turned out okay." Yukina said as she looked up at the sky.


	8. You Look Perfect (Chika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika doesn't think she looks good in the outfit Yō made

Chika was standing before a mirror. She could barely recognize the girl staring back at her. Yō had just finished making the outfits for their first performance. Chika had been told to try it on to see if it fit correctly.

Chika bit her lip as she stared at her reflection. Was it really her? The girl looking back at her looked... just so unlike her. She looked perfect. The definition of girly. But, Chika? She didn't feel that way about herself.

It wasnt long before the image in the mirror changed. This was the Chika she knew and hated. The one with the too broad shoulders. The one whose chin seemed too defined. The one who swore you could easily tell was... well, not a girl.

Chika took a shakey breath. She tried to reason with her head. She was a girl. She looked like a girl. She was a girl. She was.

Chika cried out in agony. She hated this. Hated everything about it. Why couldn't she just look normal? Why did her body have to be like... like this?

"Chika-chan!?" Yō's worried voice called from not far away.

Chika sunk to the ground as she started crying. She bit her lip to try to muffle her sobs. Moments later, Yō was by her side, hugging her tightly and telling her everything was okay. Chika clung to her, but she wanted to scream. To scream that she was wrong. That everything wasn't okay and it never would be.

"Hey... deep breaths... what happened?" Yō whispered as she gently brushed away the tears falling down Chika's face.

"I look ugly... this outfit isn't for me..." Chika said.

"That's not true!" Yō stated, "It looks perfect on you."

"Don't lie... it doesn't... because my body doesn't work..."

"Chika... come on..." Yō sighed, "I've told you how many times. You're perfect the way you are."

"I'm not!"

"Stand up." Yō softly requested.

Chika shakily stood up. Yō moved her to the mirror. Chika stared at her image in disgust. Why was Yō forcing her to continue seeing this?

"Look. This outfit fits you perfectly." Yō said, "It makes you look really cute and feminine."

"No, it doesn't." Chika protested.

"Yes, it does. Trust me. Don't look so intensely at your image." Yō said.

Chika tried to stop focusing on where she saw her flaws. It was hard. That was all she wanted to look at. To show Yō how wrong she was. After a while, Chika managed to look at her while image again.

And like before, a different girl stared back at her. Chika still couldn't believe that girl was her. That girl wasn't her. It couldn't be. She just looked too perfect. Chika could never be that perfect.

"It's not me." Chika stated.

"But it is. You need to stop hyper focusing on certain places. Look at your whole self. That's you, Chika. It always will be you." Yō replied.

"It can't be..."

"Yes it can, Chika. You just need to let yourself believe that." Yō replied.

Chika turned and looked at Yō. Yō gave her a gentle smile. Chika felt her lip quivering. She threw her arms around Yō as she started crying again.

"I don't deserve you..."

"Of course you do. You're the only one I want. You're the only girl for me." Yō said as she planted a kiss on top of Chika's head.

Chika buried herself further into Yō. She still couldn't believe Yō cared. Chika had episodes like this often. And yet, Yō was always right by her side, telling her it was okay. Convincing her she was wrong. Just like today.

"I love you..." Chika whispered.

"I love you too." Yō cracked a smile.

Chika pulled away from Yō. She faintly smiled at her. Yō took her hands in her own. Chika blushed slightly. Yō smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Chika on the nose.

"You're perfect." Yō said, "Now, why don't you change and then we can go out somewhere?"

"Okay." Chika agreed.

She quickly changed into her casual clothes. Yō took her by the hand and they headed outside. Chika kept glancing at Yō. This girl had changed her life. Chika didn't know how she would've survived if Yō hadn't been there.

"Yō? Can we go to the arcade?" Chika asked.

"What game do you want to play?"

"I wanna play a crane came." Chika replied.

Yō chuckled, "You sure you need another stuffed animal? I don't think your bed has much more room."

Chika pouted, "There's always enough room for more of them!"

"Alright, alright." Yō smiled, "We can go do that."

"Yay!" Chika smiled and pumped her fist into the air.

"Jeez, you're a goofball now."

"Hmpf." Chika looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Yō pretended to be upset.

"Kiss me and I'll forgive you." Chika replied.

Yō kissed her on the cheek, "There."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:
> 
> If you're wondering why I haven't disabled anonymous comment: I honestly find their stuff funny. It makes my day to know someone felt to strongly about this book they just had to comment on it.
> 
> To you anonymous people leaving said comments: You do know you're making yourselves look like idiots. And you're cowards. Hiding behind anonymity to say things because you know people will call you out on it.


	9. Sleepover (Rin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants to spend the night at Hanayo's, but her dad says otherwise

"Dad? Could I have a sleepover at Hanayo's house?" Rin nervously asked her father.

"Obsolutely not. I will not allow you to sleep with a girl. Who knows what you'll do." He glared at her.

Rin frowned. Of course he'd say that. He still didn't see her as a girl. Rin couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever. To him, Rin was still his son.

Rin sighed and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at her phone. The invite was still there. Maybe. Maybe she could still go? Rin knew it was risky, but she was willing to take it.

She texted Hanayo and said she'd be a little late. Hanayo didn't think anything of it. That was good. Rin waited impatiently. She just needed her dad to go to bed.

While Rin waited, she packed her bag. She wrote a note as well. She didn't need her dad worried about where she was. Rin left the note on her bed. A while later, her dad finally went to bed. She waited a bit longer and then quietly snuck out of her room.

Rin crept down the hall, clutching her bag close. She was very cautious about each step she took. If she made any noise, he might investigate. Then she'd never be allowed to go over.

Rin managed to get out of the house. She let out a sigh of relief. Step one was done. Now she just needed to get to Hanayo's house. Rin knew where it was. This was the easy part. She swiftly walked to the house.

Rin rung the doorbell. Hanayo's mom answered it. She welcomed Rin inside. Hanayo was waiting inside. She smiled and hugged Rin.

"Where's your dad at, Rin?" Hanayo's mom asked.

"U-um... dad wouldn't let me come over... because he says I'm not a girl..." Rin mumbled.

"You snuck out?"

Rin nervously nodded. Hanayo gave her a worried look. Would she be forced to go back home? Hanayo didn't want Rin to have to leave. Especially not if her dad would be mad at her for it.

"I'll have to tell him, Rin."

"D-do I have to go home?" Rin was holding back tears. Hanayo held her hand.

"No. You can stay. I'll have a word with him tomorrow. You two can go upstairs now."

Hanayo smiled at Rin. She got to stay the night. That was a start. They'd still have to worry about her dad in the morning, but for now they could have fun.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Hanayo asked once they were in her room.

Rin nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine now. I was so scared she'd make me go home."

"I'm sorry you're dad is such a meanie." Hanayo frowned, "I don't get why he says you aren't a girl."

Rin sighed, "Because... he wants a son... so he refuses to accept I've changed."

"That's unfair. I'm sure mom will tell him off tomorrow." Hanayo stated.

Rin smiled, "I hope so."

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Um... let's watch a movie!" Rin declared.

"Ooh. Mom just bought me a new movie." Hanayo grabbed a case off her dresser.

"Can we watch it?" Rin asked.

"Let's ask." Hanayo said.

They went back out of the room and found Hanayo's mom. She agreed to let them watch the movie as long as they went to bed right after it. They promised they would.

They sat on the couch in the living room and watched the movie together. Hanayo pressed herself to Rin's side. Rin smiled and held her hand. She loved moments like these. These were the few times she could be herself and no one would judge her.

The movie ended later. Rin looked over at Hanayo. She was asleep. Rin smiled. She didn't want to wake her, but she didn't think she could carry her up the stairs. Rin shook her awake.

"Hey, Kayo-chin, wake up." Rin pouted and poked her cheek.

Hanayo opened her eyes, "Hmm? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep. Movie's over. Let's go to bed." Rin nodded.

Hanayo sat up and stretched. Rin turned off the TV. They walked up to Hanayo's room. They turned off the lights and laid on her bed. Neither was ready to sleep now.

"Hey, Kayo-chin? Do you think we'll get to go to the same high school?" Rin asked.

"I hope so." Hanayo replied, "I've been working really hard to study for the tests."

"It's hard..." Rin sighed, "Too much to remember."

Hanayo giggled, "Well, if you wanna get into a good school, you have to study."

"I know..." Rin whined, "But it doesn't change how hard it is."

"Maybe we can study together?" Hanayo suggested, "Then we could help each other."

"I'd like that." Rin smiled.

"Well, goodnight. We should probably get some rest." Hanayo yawned.

"Okay... can we cuddle?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Hanayo smiled.

They snuggled together under the blankets. The morning was forgotten for the moment. It didn't matter to Rin right now. Right now, she was safe and welcomed. She was somewhere where people loved her. This was almost like her second home.


	10. The Prettiest Girl I Know (Aya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya has some worries about the new stage outfit

"Alright. These are the designs we've decided on for the next live. Fitting will be in an hour."

Everyone started talking about the outfits. Well, almost all of them were. Aya wasn't. She was staring at the designs on the board. She gulped as she looked them over.

Aya felt someone grab her hand under the table. She looked to her side. Hina smiled at her. She could tell Aya was nervous. She always seemed to be able to tell.

"Do you like the design?" Hina asked.

Aya nodded, "Y-yeah. I just... they seem really short... don't they?"

That was a subtle way for her to explain her worry without any of the staff knowing. Aya had to keep quiet about things like that. She was told countless times that if she talked about her... difference, she'd be removed from the group immediately.

"Hmm..." Hina studied the outfit outlines intensely.

Aya watched her, unsure exactly what she was doing. She was looking a little too hard at the drawings. It seemed like she was very thoroughly looking them over.

"Well... they don't seem any shorter than normal." Hina eventually said.

"They don't?" Aya laughed nervously, "I must've imagined it "

The other three girls flashed worried looks at them. It wasn't hard to tell that Aya was still bothered by the outfits. But, it wasn't like they could do anything about it.

That was the downside to working under the contract. They couldn't go against what management said. Everyone felt bad for Aya. It was especially hard for her.

"Alright. Head to the dressing rooms, girls."

Hina jumped up from her seat. She smiled at Aya and waited for her to stand up. Hina stuck close to her as they entered the dressing room. They all were given their outfits and sent into stalls.

Aya stared at the dress in her hands. She didn't want to put it on. She just knew it was too short. It wasn't something she wanted to wear. Aya barely held back a scream as she was hugged from behind. Hina had snuck into the stall with her.

"You alright?" Hina asked.

"I... I don't feel good about this outfit..." Aya mumbled, "I just don't think it'll work."

"Try it on. I bet it'll look boppin' on ya." Hina smiled encouragingly.

Aya gulped as she set her dress down. She hesitantly undressed. Hina gave her privacy and didn't look. She was doing the same and changing into her dress.

When Aya finally got the dress on, she didn't dare look in the mirror. Hina hugged her from behind again. Aya turned around and embraced her back.

"You look beautiful in it, Aya." Hina whispered.

"Y-you think so?" Aya nervously looked in the mirror.

"Yep. It suits you. The prettiest outfit for the prettiest girl, right?" Hina chuckled.

"It feels too short... I don't like how much my legs are exposed." Aya mumbled.

"Maybe management would accept adding stockings?" Hina suggested, "I think they'd look pretty cool with these dresses."

Aya looked Hina over. She was jealous of how good Hina looked in it. Why couldn't she just look that way and not have these stupid worries? Aya sighed. She was doing it again. Comparing herself to others.

"Aya? Come on, you look boppin' in the dress. I'm sure it'll be fine." Hina reassured her.

"Can I take it off now?" Aya asked quietly.

"Sure." Hina nodded, "We better get back soon or else they'll come yelling for us. Scary."

Aya giggled, "Yeah. They can be scary when they're mad."

"Welp, I better get into my own stall."

Aya sighed. Hina was crazy. That was for sure. But, she was really helpful. Aya couldn't count the number of times Hina had pulled her through tough situations. Today had been no different.

Aya decided to treat Hina to ice cream after this. It was the least she could do to try and repay her for everything. Aya hung her dress back up and walked out. It was no surprise that she was last.

She hung it up and then joined everyone. Hina immediately was all over her again. Chisato gave her a warning glare, but she was ignored.

"He said he would consider adding stockings." Hina told Aya happily.

"I see..." Aya cracked an awkward smile.

"Hina, please stop clinging to Aya while we are at work." Chisato sighed.

Hina stuck her tongue out at her, but did take a few steps back. Chisato rolled her eyes. Maya and Eve nervously exchanged awkward glances. They weren't sure if they should say anything.

"Alright, that shall be all for today." They were dismissed a while later.

"Hina, wanna go out for some ice cream?" Aya asked at they reached the door to the building's exit.

"Sure! I'd love some ice cream!" Hina nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Aya smiled. They said goodbye to the others and then went their way. Hina was bouncing down the sidewalk. Aya felt slightly embarrassed by her behavior. People were staring at them. Hina didn't care at all, though.

They soon made it to the place. They ordered what they wanted and then sat at a table.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Aya." Hina smiled as she swung her legs.

"I just thought I'd repay you for today. You really help a lot when I have doubts like that." Aya mumbled.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Hina replied. She wanted to say 'well, that's what I'm your girlfriend for' but she knew better. That information had to remain a secret.

"Why did you chose me?" Aya asked, "What's so special about a girl like me?"

"Everything. You're the only one who makes me feel so... uh... I don't know what word to say..." Hina awkwardly chuckled.

Aya rolled her eyes, "Goofball."

"But you love this goofball." Hina retorted playfully.

"Just eat your ice cream..." Aya had no comeback, so she opted to focus very intensely on her ice cream.

Hina chuckled, before she started eating hers. Aya looked up at her. She couldn't have asked for a better friend. It still felt surreal that Hina had asked her out. Aya had always assumed she'd be alone. That no one would date her.

Then again, Hina wasn't a very normal girl herself. Perhaps it was fate that they met.


	11. Loved (Sayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo's feeling a little down today so Hina tries to cheer her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks contain misgendering
> 
> This also is the longest one I've written so far. It was fun to write.

_"Onii-chan?"_

_"A-ah! H-Hina!"_

_"Um... why're you wearing makeup?"_

_"I... I..."_

_"I think you look pretty in it! Ooh! Let's play dressup!"_

...

Sayo couldn't help but smile as she remembered that day. Even if she hadn't admitted why she had been playing in Hina's makeup, she had still been allowed to do as she pleased. Hina was thrilled to have someone to play dressup with.

Sayo frowned as she remembered their parents reaction to it. They both had been scolded for their behavior. Sayo had been banned from ever touching stuff like that again.

That never stopped Hina. She had always known something was up. She was more than willing to do what she could to help.

...

_"Hey, can I come in?" Hina whispered._

_"S-sure?" Sayo nervously replied._

_Hina snuck into the room. She smiled at Sayo and walked over to her. Hina had her hands behind her back. She pulled them out and revealed a makeup kit._

_"Wanna do each other's makeup?" Hina asked._

_"B-but-"_

_"It's fine. Mom and dad are in bed." Hina reassured her._

_"Hina... um... why?" Sayo asked._

_"Cause Onii-chan is sad. I wanna cheer you up. You looked so happy last time we played dressup. Let's do it again!"_

_Once again, Hina didn't ask why. She just accepted it and went with it._

_"Hina... what would you do if_ _I_ _was your sister?" Sayo blurted out._

_"Huh? Well, then_ _I'd_ _have an onee-chan!" Hina replied with a smile._

_"Onee-chan?" Sayo repeated. She liked how it sounded._

_"You... are you my_ _Onee-chan_ _? Is that why you wanna wear makeup?" Hina seemed to puzzle the things together._

_Sayo nodded, "Y-yeah..."_

_"Well,_ _I_ _have an Onee-chan now!" Hina was_ _excited_ _at the thought._

...

Sayo sighed. Why was she having these flashbacks now? Perhaps it was her mind's way of telling her what to do.

Sayo was sitting in her room. She had her bedsheets thrown around her body. She had woken up feeling strange. It took only moments for her to know why.

Today was just one of those days where she was in hyper focus mode. Her eyes saw every flaw in her body. Every little thing that seemed to just expose the truth about her.

This wasn't her first time dealing with this. It was something that just happened occasionally. The last time she felt like that had been almost a year ago, though.

Sayo grabbed her phone. She was going to listen to her mind and ask Hina to come up. Hopefully she would be able to relieve some of the discomfort she was feeling.

Hina came up a while later. She had a small tray in her hands. Sayo hadn't come down for breakfast, so she had decided to bring it up to her. Hina smiled as she walked over and set the tray down by Sayo's legs.

"How're you feeling?" Hina asked.

"It's bad..." Sayo mumbled.

"Why don't you eat? Lemme go grab some things. I'm gonna do something to make you feel better!" Hina announced before sprinting out of the room.

Sayo didn't know what that entailed. She just rolled her eyes and slowly picked at her food. She wasn't that hungry, but she knew she should eat something.

Hina returned moments later with a box of supplies. It had a lot of supplies for many different things, so Sayo couldn't tell what Hina was planning to do still. She just eyed her up. Hina offered her an innocent smile in reply.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Sayo asked quietly.

"I wanna do your hair." Hina stated.

"Okay..." Sayo agreed.

She soon finished eating. Hina set the tray aside. She then put the box on the bed and started rummaging through it. Sayo unburied herself from the sheet. She watched as Hina pulled a lot of things out.

"What hairstyle are you going for?" Sayo nervously asked.

"I wanna curl your hair, but I also wanna put a lot of pretty clips in it. I bet it'll look extra boppin'!" Hina replied.

"We'll see." Sayo replied. She had never really curled her hair before.

Hina soon had what she needed out. She set out another box filled with different hair clips and the likes. Sayo examined the box.

"Pick which ones you want." Hina stated, "I want you to like what I put in."

"Um... could we change the hairstyle?" Sayo requested, "I... I wanna try a long braid instead... they look really pretty."

"Ooh, I like that idea! Let's do it!" Hina agreed immediately.

Sayo nodded slightly, a small smile making its way onto her face. She started searching for clips she wanted. Sayo was trying to imagine it and create a design in her head. It was a good distraction. She was able to not be so focused on her body anymore.

Sayo eventually went for a nature theme. She picked out hair clips that were flowers or leaves. Hina had a few of birds and butterflies so she added those to the pile too.

"All done!" Hina announced, "How does it look?"

Sayo looked in her mirror, "I like it."

"Now, whatcha wanna put on it?" Hina asked.

Sayo showed her the pile. Hina smiled and started to carefully place them in her hair. Sayo closed her eyes and just relaxed. It was nice to let Hina do it. It reminded her of when they used to always do this sort if thing as kids.

"Hey, Hina? Do you remember when we were younger, how we'd do this type of thing daily?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah. It was really fun. I miss those days." Hina replied.

"Yeah... me too. Maybe we could do something similar again? Pick out an outfit for each other that we'd wear for the day or something like that?" Sayo suggested.

"I'd really like that." Hina nodded, "I bet it'd be a lot of fun."

Sayo smiled. She was glad to have Hina around. She regretted when she used to push her away. Those days were the worst for her. Back then, she really had no one to go to when she was feeling dysphoric.

"Oh, I remembered something! I um... I may have secretly done something to our newest stage outfits." Hina suddenly said, "I showed the team the colors of the trans pride flag and they used them for our outfits!"

"H-Hina..." Sayo flushed red, "Why'd you go that far?"

"Cause I wanna let the audience know we're all supportive. Unfortunately, we can't just say that cause of management and all, but the rest of them agreed to it too. Well, Chisato may have not agreed with it at first... but then Eve convinced her otherwise so we all were willing to risk it." Hina started ranting.

"So, Pastel*Palettes are secretly rebelling against the rules now?" Sayo teased.

"Maybe?" Hina offered.

"I wonder if we could do something similar?" Sayo said, "Even just wearing a pin or something would work for me."

"That's a cool idea! Hey, if you guys ever sold merch, you could have a pride pin with the Roselia logo on it!" Hina stated.

Sayo chuckled, "Maybe."

"So, now that my awesome boppin' sister has her hair all nice and pretty, let's find a cute outfit. I wanna do a little photoshoot now." Hina declared.

"E-eh?" Sayo blushed, "You think it looks good on me?"

"Yep. Kinda makes me wish I had long enough hair to braid like that." Hina smiled, "So, anything in particular you think you wanna wear?"

"You choose something." Sayo mumbled.

Hina thought about it for a while, "I have the perfect dress!"

She dashed out of the room. Sayo nervously stood up and walked over to her mirror. She stared at her reflection for a while. Sayo smiled as she did. She liked how her hair looked. Hina had done a really good job.

"Here ya go! I bought this a while ago but I never got around to wearing it." Hina walked into the room and held up a dress.

It was a dark blue dress with a light blue pattern of waves at the bottom. It was sleeveless. Sayo hesitated, before she came over and took it. Hina stepped out of the room to give her privacy.

Sayo changed as quickly as she could. Being in only her underwear made everything worse. It was a constant reminder of what she lacked. Sayo looked at herself for a bit. She couldn't help but slightly goof off in the mirror as she spun around in the dress. It really eased up her dysphoria at the moment.

"Come in." Sayo called Hina back in.

Hina entered the room. She smiled at Sayo. Her eyes sparkled with delight. It was obvious she loved how Sayo looked.

"You look totally awesome in it! I bet you can pull off the dress better than me." Hina stated.

"You think?" Sayo blinked in surprise. She could manage this dress better than Hina? Better than someone who had the body in mind when the dress was made? Sayo shook away those intrusive thoughts. Hina wouldn't lie to her. She wouldn't do that.

"Yep." Hina nodded, "So... I wanna go outside and take pictures by some nature."

"Okay." Sayo agreed.

They went out to the back of their house. They had a few bushes and trees to work with. It was also hit with a lot of sunlight. It was a good location for pictures.

Hina had a camera she had gotten for a present a while ago. She gave Sayo some ideas on poses, but let her decide what she wanted to do. Sayo followed most of the suggestions, but added in a few herself.

The photoshoot was a little embarrassing. She hadn't really done something like that before. Yeah, Roselia did photoshoots, but they weren't like this. It was more awkward here than at a studio.

"Alright. Imma upload these to the computer and then I'll send them to you too." Hina said, "I won't post any, I promise."

"You can only post them if I do." Sayo replied.

"Okay! You might actually post some?" Hina was excited by that.

"Maybe..." Sayo mumbled, "I... I think this outfit is really nice."

"Well, you can keep the dress. And those clips if you want. I don't really use them as much as I buy them so..." Hina chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Onee-chan!" Hina suddenly jumped on Sayo and hugged her tightly.

Sayo stumbled slightly, but caught herself. She hugged Hina back. Hina smiled.

"Shall we head in? I'd like to shower." Sayo said, "I didn't last night."

"Okay." Hina agreed.

...

Later that day, Sayo was sifting through the photos Hina had taken. Sayo was debating on whether she should post any online or even just send them to some people. Sayo eventually got the courage to post three of the photos on her social media accounts.

A few minutes later, comments were flooding in. Sayo saw that Hina had posted them as well and tagged her. Sayo smiled as she read the comments people were leaving. They were all really nice.

Even Roselia all said something. It was very rare for Sayo to post photos of herself. They weren't missing this moment. Who knew if it would ever happen again.

Then, Lisa decided to spam Sayo's texts, asking to see more. Sayo chuckled. Of course Lisa would want more. She was the one who constantly was trying to take her out shopping for new clothes.

Sayo eventually relented and sent Lisa the other photos. Lisa complemented her on all of them. Then she asked where the dress came from. Sayo admitted Hina had given it to her.

They had a long conversation about fashion after that. Lisa finally convinced Sayo to go out shopping with her. Sayo was nervous as to how that would turn out, but she was also excited for it. After all the positive feedback, she felt more willing to experiment with her appearance.

Maybe today's dysphoria had been just what she needed to give her the push, as bad as it was.


	12. Support (Honoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Honoka starts doubting herself in the idol group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated if I should use Honoka as a character for a while. I did write an entire book dedicated to her being trans so I wasn't sure about this chapter. It has no connection or similarities to the book.

They had done it. They had managed to create the idol group. Honoka knew she should feel relieved, but... she didn't. Now she was starting to have second thoughts about all of this.

It had seemed so easy, so reachable, but now that she was here, it was anything but that. Honoka had a few issues. The songs tended to be written without any lower vocal ranges in mind. It wasn't that big of a deal as she was on blockers. Her voice hadn't dropped. It was still pretty high.

The other issue was the outfits. Honoka hadn't accounted for the length too much. She also didn't realize what all she'd be going through for it. Thankfully, with Umi hating short dresses, it was easy to change them to longer ones without drawing suspicion.

That still didn't fix everything. Not when just recently an idol had been outed as trans. The hate they received was terrible. It scared Honoka a lot. She had ditched a few practices without warning because of it.

Umi and Kotori were both worried about her. Her behavior wasn't exactly something they could just push to the side. They knew her too well. They knew something was wrong and they wanted to help. Honoka didn't push them away. She just didn't talk when they asked. She tried, believe it or not, but she couldn't find her voice.

Honoka didn't know what to do. She was nervous about their performance coming up. What if someone saw through her? What if they just knew she wasn't a "real" girl. What then?

It wasn't like Kotori or Umi knew either. Honoka had managed to keep that information a secret from them for a long time. She couldn't just confide in them without having to come out. That seemed daunting to her. The thought of having to possibly explain and defend why she felt this way was not helping. She was scared.

Honoka didn't think they'd hate her. They showed sympathy to that idol who had been outed. That gave her hope that she could tell them without and problems. It was just a matter of actually telling them. She didn't know what to do.

Honoka finally got the courage to try something. If she couldn't get her voice to say it, she'd just have to find other means of showing them. Honoka asked the two of them to meet her at her house one day. They had agreed without hesitation.

It wasn't long before the three of them were sat in her room. Honoka was nervously fiddling with her hands as she tried to speak.

"I... I need to tell you guys something." Honoka managed to say. But, the words after wouldn't come out.

She had rehearsed this thousands of times. Why was she freezing up? She had practiced this. She was supposed to be ready. To be able to do this without any issues. And yet, she couldn't get her voice to work like always.

Umi and Kotori wer obviously worried by her long silence. They didn't say anything about it. They just waited patiently. It was obvious to them that this was a very emotional topic. They didn't want to overstep their boundaries and cause anything bad to happen. That was the last thing they wanted to do. They just wanted to help her.

Honoka grabbed something she had hidden under her pillow. She had planned this as a backup if she did freeze up like she was. She was prepared. Honoka had told herself she was coming out to them today no matter what. She couldn't keep hiding the truth from them. Not that she ever had wanted to.

Honoka nervously held out a trans pride flag. She pointed at the blue and shook her head. She then pointed to the pink and nodded. She hoped that would get the message across. It was the best she could do with her current situation.

"You're trans?"

Honoka nodded. She was looking at her legs. She didn't want to look up at them. She was nervous. And, she was afraid if she looked at them, she'd start crying. She already felt like doing so.

"Um... so, you're a girl, right?" Kotori was the one trying to make sense out of it.

Honoka nodded again. She still couldn't find the will to speak. She tried, but just a tiny squeak came out of her. Suddenly, a pair of arms made their way around her. Honoka looked. Kotori was hugging her. When their eyes met, Kotori smiled at her.

Honoka felt tears forming in her eyes. It was because of how relieved she was. A few moments later, Umi joined in the hug. Honoka smiled as tears fell down her face. She was happy. She had finally told them. After all this time, she finally got it out. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"I love you no matter who you are, Honoka-chan. That won't ever change." Kotori said as she brushed away the tears.

"Yeah. You'll be our friend no matter what." Umi added, "I'm proud of you, you know... it must've taken a lot of courage to tell us this."

Honoka nodded in embarrassment. Kotori chuckled and hugged her even tighter. They were all still friends. Nothing had changed from this.

"So, this is why you kind of ditched on us for a bit?" Umi asked.

Honoka nodded as she looked down again, "I was... scared... after what happened with that girl..."

"Oh... that makes sense." Kotori commented.

"Are you worried about the live?" Umi questioned.

"Yeah..." Honoka mumbled.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine!" Kotori stated, "If anyone says anything we'll yell at them for you."

"Kotori..." Umi sighed, "Fine... I guess we would stand up for you if you needed us too."

"Thank you..." Honoka smiled, "You guys are the best."


	13. Special (Dia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia can't believe Mari wants her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This time we got a demi-girl characters. I'm trying to mix things up

"Mari? Am I really the one you want?"

This conversation wasn't unusual. It was quite common. That wasn't a good thing. Mari hated when this was brought up. It always made her feel bad. Was she not good enough to reassure her otherwise? Mari believed it was her fault this conversation kept happening. She just wasn't convincing enough.

"Yes, Dia. You're the only one for me." Mari replied in a calm voice, "Why do you keep asking that? It's been a year since we started dating. Isn't that enough to prove you're who I want?"

"Don't you ever get annoyed with me?"

That was new. The conversation had never taken this turn before. Normally it was a back and forth of "really?" not this. Mari had no idea on what to say to that. She had been fully prepared to just drown Dia in complements until she was better.

"Why would I ever get annoyed with you?" Mari asked in confusion. What exactly did Dia have in mind with that question?

"Just... doesn't having to keep changing how you refer to me ever... I don't know, bother you?" Dia mumbled, "It bothers a lot of people..."

"Dia, sweetie, it does not bother me one bit. I don't care how often you change pronouns or names in a day. I'll always be ready to do it." Mari pulled Dia into a hug.

Dia didn't believe her. After so many rejections, she just couldn't. Half the time, people didn't even believe her when she explained her gender. To them, a demi-girl didn't exist. It was just Dia trying to be complicated.

Sure, Mari wasn't like that. She accepted it. But, did it really not bother her at all? It was one thing to just change pronouns, but she even had a different name for when she was feeling more neutral. And yet, Mari was probably one of the few people who actually used it.

No one outside of Aqours and Saint Snow used the neutral terms when requested. Dia gave up on correcting people. She would just silently suffer. She wasn't one to cause a big ruckus.

"I bet you are. You just won't admit it."

"Dia... come on now." Mari kissed her head, "Don't think so negatively."

"Everyone probably thinks I'm just a bother... just puts up with me..." Dia started crying.

She had been holding in these feelings for a long time. It had only been a matter of when for when she would lose it. It seemed tonight was the answer.

"They do not." Mari stated firmly, "They all love you. They don't think you're a burden or anything."

"I'm not worth it... you should just find someone better... it can't be that hard." Dia bit her lip as she waited for the response.

"Dia, I will not hear you say those things. You are perfect. I love you. I don't live anyone else." Mari forced Dia to look at her, "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"I don't know. These thoughts... they won't stop..." Dia buried herself back into Mari.

Mari hugged her as she patted her on the head, "Let it out... I'm here for you."

"Do you think anyone is annoyed with me?" Dia asked as she sniffled.

"I don't think so. They all seem so supportive. It would be a very good mask if they actually weren't. I don't think any of them could pull this off for this long." Mari did her best to reassure her.

"Can we go to bed?" Dia quietly mumbled.

"Of course. It is getting pretty late." Mari agreed.

They went up to their room. Dia grabbed Mari's hand and refused to let go until they were in bed. She then proceeded to cuddle into Mari. Mari smiled as she pulled Dia close.

"I love you, Dia." Mari said, "I promise that will never change."

"Love you too..." Dia mumbled, her face turning slightly red.

"You know, I kinda always knew there was something up with you. You just... always seemed strange." Mari said, "I guess this was the answer."

"You're saying you knew something was wrong before I did?"

"Possibly."

"Mari... do you have to work tomorrow?" Dia whispered.

"No. I'm off. Why?" Mari replied.

"Can we go on a date?" Dia requested, "I... I just feel like it'll help."

"Of course we can. It's been quite some time since our last one." Mari nodded.

"We both have really busy schedules." Dia mumbled, "Anyway... goodnight."

"No kiss?" Mari teased.

Dia flushed red as she looked up at Mari. Mari flashed her a cheeky grin and kissed her on the nose. Dia squeaked in surprise. She mumbled something inaudible and then responded by kissing Mari on her nose.

They both started laughing. The tension had finally been broken. They settled down and went back to snuggling. Mari kissed Dia on her head again.

"Sleep tight." Mari whispered.

Dia was already asleep. Mari smiled as she closed her eyes. Maybe this was the last time they'd have that conversation? She hoped so. It was never fun seeing Dia doubting herself.


	14. Smile (Misaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some unfortunate events, Misaki is left with no choice but to come out

"Misaki! You made it!"

"Why'd you invite me over?"

"I had an awesome idea and I wanna tell you about it! Come on!" Kokoro gave her no time to respond before dragging her away.

Misaki yelped in panic as she was drug down the hall. She could barely keep her footing. Thankfully, they didn't go very far. Kokoro stopped at her room. She pulled Misaki inside and then closed the door.

"Why'd you only invite me?" Misaki asked.

"I dunno." Kokoro shrugged.

"Kokoro... it is almost midnight..." Misaki sighed, "Can we please just get this over with?"

Kokoro shoved a notebook at Misaki. Misaki hesitantly took it and opened it up. She scanned over the notes Kokoro had written. Misaki didn't care too much right now. She just wanted to sleep. It was too late for this stuff.

"You can tell me all about it in the morning. I going home." Misaki handed the notebook back, "Couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"Don't go!" Kokoro hugged Misaki, preventing her from leaving, "Let's have a sleepover!"

Misaki sighed, "Fine..."

She wasn't going to complain. At least now she didn't have to walk all the way home. Kokoro smiled and jumped into her bed. Misaki couldn't believe how hyper she was still. Did this girl not ever get tired?

"Come on!" Kokoro invited Misaki into the bed.

"E-eh?" Misaki froze up. Kokoro wanted them to share the bed?

She didn't want to. She felt uncomfortable doing so. Kokoro didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. She physically dragged Misaki into the bed.

"I-I can sleep on the floor. We don't need to share." Misaki protested.

"It's fine." Kokoro replied, "The bed can fit us both."

"That's not... ugh, fine. We can share." Misaki knew it was pointless reasoning with her and just accepted her fate.

"Yay!" Kokoro hugged her again.

Misaki hugged her back, hoping that would make her let go faster. Kokoro didn't let go at all. She simply laid down, forcing Misaki down with her. She only let go to pull the covers over them and then resumed hugging her.

Misaki did not like this situation. It was uncomfortable. She wouldn't mind it... if she was like Kokoro. But, she wasn't. Misaki didn't have the same body. And it made her feel self-conscious.

Kokoro didn't seem to notice and just snuggled up to her. Misaki closed her eyes and tried not to focus too much on it. Morning would be better. She just needed to fall asleep.

...

Morning soon came. Kokoro was still bouncing with energy. Her and Misaki had breakfast together and then returned to her room. Kokoro pulled out the notebook and opened it. Misaki sighed. Now was the time to worry about what crazy ideas Kokoro thought of this time.

Kokoro went over everything with her. Misaki had to shut down most of it. Kokoro was going overboard with her ideas again.

Everything was going well. Then, something happened. At some point, they had been given drinks. Kokoro managed to spill hers. Misaki got most of it on her.

"I'm sorry." Kokoro apologized, "You can borrow some of my clothes and I can dry them."

Misaki wasn't given a chance to answer. Kokoro pulled out some clothes. She then proceeded to try and make Misaki undress right there. Misaki panicked and fought against her, stating she'd rather change in a bathroom.

Kokoro insisted and managed to get the wet clothes off of her. Misaki bit back tears. Kokoro could see she wasn't the same. Now that her body was exposed, it was obvious what was wrong.

"Misaki?" Kokoro called to her.

Misaki curled up. She hated this. This was a horrible situation.

"Hey... are you okay?" Kokoro asked, "Um..."

"Go ahead. Just say it. I'm fucked up. I'm not a girl, right?" Misaki buried her face into her knees as she started crying.

"No! Misaki is a girl!" Kokoro immediately protested, "Misaki just has... a different body. That's all."

Misaki looked up at Kokoro. Kokoro smiled and offered her the clothes. Misaki stared at them.

"Wait! I wanna make you really pretty! Let's play dress up!" Kokoro pulled the clothes away.

Misaki blinked at her in surprise. Well, she hadn't known what to expect from Kokoro. Did she even know what was with her? Was that something she was familiar with?

"Come on! Let's make you pretty!" Kokoro pulled Misaki to her feet.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. This was a time she didn't think she'd mind Kokoro's hyperness. Kokoro smiled back at her and then pulled her over to the closet. She searched through it for outfits.

"Try this on." Kokoro held out a dress.

Misaki hesitantly accepted it and put it on. Kokoro walked her over to a mirror. Misaki stared at herself. She rarely wore things like this. She didn't think it looked too bad.

"I invited everyone else over! We can all play dress up together!" Kokoro suddenly announced.

"E-eh!" Misaki turned around and stared at her.

"What? It's gonna be fun!" Kokoro said.

Misaki nervously fiddled with the dress, "But... they don't know about... this."

"I told them."

"Kokoro! You can't just do that!" Misaki yelped.

"Why not? They all get it." Kokoro asked.

"Because, not everyone is like you. Not everyone would like me if they found out. You can't tell anyone else, understand?" Misaki eyes her up.

"Okay."

"People might try to hurt me if they know about this. Some might go as far as trying to kill me. Do you understand why you can't just tell whoever?" Misaki wasn't sure she got the message.

"People would... hurt Misaki cause she's different?" Kokoro stared with wide eyes.

Misaki nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. Some people think I'm messed up. They think I'm doing this for attention."

"I'll protect you from those mean people! We'll show them it's not nice to be mean like that!" Kokoro jumped on Misaki and nearly strangled her in a hug.

"Let go." Misaki gasped for air.

Kokoro let her go. By then, the others were at the front door. Kokoro went and brought them inside.

"Ooh! Misaki is already all dressed up! I wanna do it too!" Hagumi announced as she entered the room.

Misaki just nervously smiled at the others came in. She wasn't sure if she should say something.

"Come on! Let's all find something to wear!" Kokoro ran to her closet.

Hagumi rushed over, eager to start. Kaoru soon followed. Kanon hung back and walked over to Misaki.

"So... you're..."

"Yeah..." Misaki mumbled, "Sorry I never said something sooner."

"It's fine." Kanon replied, "It must've been scary to tell people."

"Yeah... it is scary." Misaki nodded.

"Kanon! Come on!" Kokoro called Kanon away.

Misaki stood back and watched as they all found something to wear. Kokoro insisted on a group photo once they were all dressed up. They took quite a few photos.

"So... what are we gonna do?"

"Hmm..." Kokoro thought about it, "Let's play a game!"

"How about we change first?" Misaki asked, "It'll be easier to play in something less bulky."

"Okay!"

Once everyone was back in their normal clothes, they discussed what games to play. Somehow they ended up on hide and seek.

Misaki was thankful they didn't really say anything. When she had been changing, no one protested her leaving to change elsewhere. She was glad about that.

The five of them hadn't changed at all. Misaki didn't really think anything would. They didn't have it in them to hate. She had been safe from the beginning. It was just scary to think about telling them.

But, now that it was over with, she felt relieved.


	15. Discovery (Tsugumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi makes a wrong assumption, but it turns out somewhat okay in the end

Sayo wasn't sure how she had ended up in her current situation. She had just been walking home when someone had called out her name. She had turned around to find that Tsugumi had been the one to call out to her.

Sayo hadn't been expecting that. She was even more unprepared for what happened next. Tsugumi had asked if she would come over to talk. Sayo wasn't sure what there was to talk about, but she had agreed.

She had agreed because Tsugumi looked like she was ready to burst into tears if the answer was no. Sayo was a bit concerned. It was obvious Tsugumi really wanted to talk to her. But, the nervousness and this panic was concerning. Was this talk going to be important?

That was how Sayo found herself in Tsugumi's room. The younger was nervously sitting on her bed, playing with her fingers. She hadn't said a word since they got to her house. Sayo went and took a seat beside her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sayo asked, hoping to get the conversation started.

"U-um... it's just... I um...the pin you're wearing..." Tsugumi went quite.

"Hmm?" Sayo looked down, "Oh. Hina gave it to me."

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Just said she wanted me to wear it." Sayo shrugged, "I know what it means. I don't have any connecting to it."

"I... I see..." Tsugumi seemed a little disappointed.

Sayo wasnt sure why at first. Then, she thought about the meaning of the pin. It was the trans flag. Hina had bought some pins online one day and gave Sayo this one. She didn't say why that one was what she wanted her to wear. Sayo was starting to piece it together a little bit.

"Did you think I was? Is that why you wanted to talk?" Sayo asked, "Because you want to know someone who's like you?"

Sayo hoped she was right. Otherwise this would turn into a very awkward situation. She knew Hina and Tsugumi talked at school. Maybe Hina had found out? But, why make her wear it? Was it because she had been pestering her to be more friendly to Tsugumi? Was this her way of achieving that? Sayo wasn't too sure.

Tsugumi hesitantly nodded, "Y-yeah..."

"I see. I'm sorry to disappoint you. However, I'm here if you ever need to talk. I understand it can be a very stressful thing to go through." Sayo wasn't too sure how to continue this conversation now.

"Um... you said Hina gave you the pin?" Tsugumi asked.

Sayo nodded, "Yes. I have a feeling it was on purpose that she did."

"I... I told her a few months ago..." Tsugumi mumbled, "She's the only one other than Afterglow that knows. Well, now you know too..."

"Did you tell her or did she figure it out?" Sayo questioned.

"Both. She started catching on so I just told her." Tsugumi replied, "She's really good at reading these type of things."

"Sometimes I feel it's too much." Sayo sighed.

They sat in silence for a while. Sayo didn't know what to say. She didn't think it was her place to ask any personal questions, as curious as she was. She wanted to know a bit more about how Tsugumi came to realize she was a girl.

"Sayo-san?" Tsugumi hesitantly said, "Um... would you ever date someone like me?"

"Why do you ask?" Sayo glanced at her, a little bit of suspicion in her gaze.

"Well... I'm just curious?" Tsugumi offered.

Sayo knew there was more to it. Was this a confession? She couldn't help but think so. Tsugumi was probably asking to know if it was safe to ask. She wouldn't want to be hurt.

"I don't see why not." Sayo said, "It doesn't really matter to me."

"R-really?" It was faint, but Sayo caught a little sparkle in Tsugumi's eyes as she spoke.

Sayo nodded, "Yes. So, you should really work on your lying. I know why you asked that."

Tsugumi gulped, "Sorry..."

Sayo raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not mad."

"W-would y-you... g-go out with m-me?" Tsugumi closed her eyes shut tight as she barely managed to stammer out her question, "I like you a lot!"

"No."

"I... I..." Tsugumi didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not going to rush into a relationship. I don't feel like I know you well enough yet." Sayo quickly added, "First, let's just get to know each other better."

"O-okay..." Tsugumi was relieved it wasn't a harsh rejection.

"Perhaps after a while you can ask again." Sayo said, "But, I don't believe it is proper to date so suddenly."

"I... I see." Tsugumi mumbled, "S-sorry..."

Sayo made Tsugumi look at her, "Don't be sorry. I just can't return your feelings. But, I'm open to that changing over time."

"S-Sayo?"

"Yes?"

"Um... Hina told me to confess my feelings the next time we talked. T-that's why I did this..."

"She is so dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way done! I'm impressed I've kept up. Though, I do write these at like 11 PM.


	16. It's Been a While (Rei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei sees Tae out one day and decides to finally face her again after all these years

Was it her? Was that figure really her? How long had it been since they last saw each other? It had to have been a long time. If she remembered correctly, they parted ways before she had come out. That meant it had been quite some time.

Would she even recognize her? If she did, what would she say? The thought of what might come from talking to her again made her worry. But, she wanted to talk to her again.

"Hey, Tae, um... do you remember me? No... I can't say that... Maybe, just introduce myself? Just say hi and say your new name. That's all you have to do, Rei. It's not that hard." She kept talking to herself.

Eventually, she mustered up the courage to approach Tae. Rei's nerves were running wild. She couldn't help but worry Tae would somehow recognize her. Tae didn't know about anything. She wasn't aware that Rei was now a girl.

Rei soon found herself almost upon her. She took a deep breath and called out to her. Tae turned to look at her. Rei held her breath as she waited to see. Did Tae somehow still recognize her?

"Um... yes?" Tae asked warily.

Rei was somewhat relieved. She wasn't able to tell. But, now she had to explain it. Was that worse? She was starting to think it might be.

"U-um... i-it's me ---, but I um... I go by Rei now." Rei stammered.

"---... it's been a while." Tae's eyes widened in surprise, "You've definitely... changed?"

"Y-yeah..." Rei winced at her deadname, "I um... realized that actually I'm a girl..."

"O-oh..." It was now Tae's turn to stammer, "I didn't realize..."

"It's fine..."

"So, Rei, correct?" Tae asked.

Rei nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, do you wanna go somewhere to sit and we can talk?" Tae offered. She did want to catch up with her.

"I'd like if we could talk in private." Rei replied.

"Oh... you could come to my house if you want. I don't mind." Tae replied.

"Y-yeah... that'd be nice." Rei nodded.

Tae led the way. They went pretty fast. It wasn't long before they were at her house. Tae led Rei up to her room. They sat on the bed in silence for a while.

"So, um... you're a girl?" Tae said, "When did this all happen?"

"I think about a year after we had to go separate ways." Rei replied, "A friend showed me something and it just clicked that that was why I was feeling the way I was."

"How are your parents?"

"They've taken the change well. I was really scared when I first told them, but... they've been really supportive." Rei smiled.

"That's good." Tae said, "So you're doing well then?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Um... why exactly did you call out to me?" Tae asked, "Did you really want to talk?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen you in so long. I wanted to talk to you again." Rei nodded.

"Were you scared to approach me? You did seem hesitant." Tae asked.

Rei nodded, "I didn't know if you'd recognize me... I was scared you would..."

"Wouldn't you have wanted me to recognize you?" Tae was confused.

"I didn't want to hear you say my name. I hate whenever I hear it. That's why I rathered just reintroducing myself. It was easier." Rei explained.

Tae looked up at her ceiling, "Oh... sorry about that then..."

"It's okay. I knew I'd hear it no matter what I did." Rei replied.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tae asked, "I kinda want something."

"I guess."

"I'll be back then." Tae smiled at her and left the room.

Rei took the time alone to think. She hadn't come out to anyone in a while. This wasn't really the typical coming out either. But, it was going well. Tae respected her change. Rei was glad. She had been hoping they would be able to reconnect again.

Tae soon came back with two glasses. Both were filled with soda. Rei thanked her. They didn't speak again for a while. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though.

"Hey, do you wanna have a sleepover?" Tae asked, "It's been years since we've done that."

"I... I guess." Rei had never been to a sleepover since changing. She was too scared to.

"It'll be fine. It's just us. And I've known you since before this. You shouldn't be worried." Tae seemed to sense her discomfort.

"I just haven't been to one in a long time..." Rei mumbled, "I'm not sure about this."

"Come on, Rei. It'll be fun. We can stay up and talk and catch up." Tae responded. She was determined to have a sleepover if she could. Obviously, she wasn't going to force Rei into it if she really didn't want to.

Rei pondered on it for a while. She kind of did want to have the sleepover too. It would be nice. But, she still felt a little worried. She wasn't sure what exactly the worry was coming from. There shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?

"I'll do it." Rei eventually agreed, "It can't be that bad."

"Awesome." Tae smiled, "It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah..." Rei mumbled.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tae asked in worry.

"No. It's just a little strange." Rei said, "It really does remind me of back then. And... I don't like the memories too much..."

"Because of you?" Tae guessed.

Rei nodded, "I always feel uncomfortable remembering back before I came out."

"Well... then let's do our best to make this sleepover different." Tae stated.

Rei giggled, "Alright. Sounds good to me."

"So, why don't we watch a movie? I remember we hated doing that." Tae said.

"Sure." Rei nodded.

"You wanna pick the movie?" Tae offered.

Rei shrugged, "If you want."

"Go ahead."

They sat on the couch together and watched a movie. At some point, Rei decided to lean onto Tae's shoulder. Tae didn't mind.

"Tae... thank you for accepting me... I was really worried you might not..." Rei mumbled.

"I don't think I could ever hate you." Tae replied.

"That's good." Rei yawned.

"Wanna go to bed?" Tae asked.

"Mmm..." Rei hummed.

"Come on. I can't carry you." Tae tugged Rei up.

"I'm coming." Rei replied.

They went back to Tae's room. Tae didn't feel like making a bed on the floor for Rei, so she just tugged her into the bed with her. It didn't matter to her if they shared.

Rei smiled as she snuggled close to Tae. It brought back memories of them as children. They'd do this sort of thing often. Tae smiled as she closed her eyes. Rei had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Rei. I'm glad you're back."


	17. Snuggles (Riko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko isn't having a good day and just wants to snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this easier Riko is still referred to as Riko

"Yoshiko... I wanna snuggle!"

"Jeez, Riko. Needy tonight, aren't we?" Yoshiko pretended to act stubborn, but a smile found its way onto her face.

"Please? I'm sad, make me happy." Riko pouted.

He was not having a very good day. As he still hadn't gotten on testosterone yet, he unfortunately still had to deal with that time of the month. He was not happy.

Riko had spent the entire day curled up on his bed. He had bad cramps. He didn't want to get out of bed. Unfortunately, Yoshiko had work so she wasn't able to be around until night.

"I know, Riko..." Yoshiko took a seat on the bed, "We can cuddle as much as you want."

"Yay!" Riko smiled happily as he immediately locked Yoshiko into a hug.

Yoshiko chuckled as she pat him on his head. Riko was content just like how they were. Yoshiko pulled him closer. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Yoshiko couldn't take the silence and decided to turn on the TV.

"How was work?" Riko asked.

"It was okay." Yoshiko shrugged, "Nothing new."

"I'm glad I didn't have work today." Riko said.

"I bet you are." Yoshiko nodded, "Do you need anything? I can get it."

"Just wanna snuggle." Riko mumbled as he buried his face into Yoshiko's shirt.

"Alright. Anything for you." Yoshiko smiled and started brushing his hair.

"I love you." Riko looked up at Yoshiko.

"And I love you too, silly." Yoshiko placed a kiss on his forehead.

Riko smiled as he leaned up and returned the kiss. They settled back down into a comfortable position. They watched the TV in silence.

"Um... can you get some medicine?" Riko asked after a while.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Yoshiko nodded and got out of the bed.

Riko was impatient. He didn't like having to give up snuggle time. Unfortunately, his cramps were pretty bad. He couldn't stand the pain any longer. Riko sighed as he drummed his fingers against his legs.

Yoshiko came back in the room a few minutes later. She had a glass of water and some pills. She handed them to Riko. Riko took the pills. He set the water down on his end table.

"Back to snuggling." Riko demanded as he curled up against Yoshiko's side again.

"Someone really wants to snuggle today, don't they?" Yoshiko bopped Riko on the nose.

"I don't see you complaining." Riko retorted.

Yoshiko chuckled, "Who said I had a problem?"

They fell back into silence. They were once again comfortable settled beside each other. Yoshiko had an arm around Riko's neck. Riko was resting his head against Yoshiko's shoulder. They were watching TV.

Riko would occasionally snuggle closer. Yoshiko would respond by kissing his head. Riko took advantage of that and did it a few times. Yoshiko caught on before long and refused. Riko pouted.

"So needy, aren't we?" Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

"Hmpf." Riko crossed his arms.

"Come here. I'll give you as many kisses as you want, okay?" Yoshiko held out her arms.

Riko nodded and quickly filled the gap. Yoshiko smiled as she started to kiss him all over his face. Both of them had bright smiled plastered on their faces.

...

Yoshiko blinked as she realized the time. It was almost midnight.

"Riko?" Yoshiko looked over at him.

Riko was asleep. He had a content smile on his face. At some point he had ended up hugging Yoshiko's arm. Yoshiko smiled as she carefully removed her arm. Riko groaned in complaint, but stayed asleep.

Yoshiko rolled her eyes fondly at him. She laid him down on the bed and then pulled the covers over the both of them. Riko immediately was snuggling up to her again. Yoshiko pulled him close.

"Goodnight, Riko." Yoshiko whispered as she closed her eyes, "Sleep tight, my prince."


	18. Mermaid Blessing (Rinko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a child, Rinko meets a mysterious girl in the ocean. Years later, she really wants to meet her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. Honestly, I may make a full book about it some day

It was a bright sunny day. A young boy no older than 5 was playing on the beach. His parents were nearby. He was playing close by. But, he saw something in the water and went to investigate.

He saw... people? Except, they had tails. He wasn't familiar with their name. He watched in awe as some of them played together. He wished he was brave enough to do that.

One of the mermaids noticed him. She had purple hair. She swam over to her curiously. The boy approached. He sat in the shallow water and reached out to touch the girl.

She giggled as he pet her fin. The girl happily played with him for a while. He felt at ease with her. But, she was called away.

The girl pouted. She dove under the water and picked up some shells. She came back up and strung them into a necklace. The necklace glowed and changed. It turned violet. The girl stared at in puzzled, before giving it to the boy.

The boy smiled and put it on. The necklace changed to fit him perfectly. The mermaid waved goodbye and then swam out to the others. The boy waved back and then went back to his parents. He pretended to have found the necklace himself. He felt he shouldn't tell anyone about the girl.

...

Years had passed since then. That boy was now a girl. She had come out two years later. Her family was supportive and she was allowed to transition. She chose a new name for herself. Rinko.

Rinko ended up moving away from the sea. She wished to return. She always wore the necklace the mermaid had been given. She treasured it dearly. It was a secret of hers that no one would ever know. Not that many would believe her if she told them.

Rinko was given an opportunity to return to the beach she had once called her second home. It was with Roselia. They were on a trip for a concert they had been invited to.

"Wow! The hotel is amazing!" Lisa immediately threw herself onto the bed once they entered their designated room.

"It is pretty nice, isn't it?" Yukina nodded.

"Yeah. Had a nice view of the ocean." Sayo added.

Rinko just nodded. She was too shy to say anything. They unpacked their bags and then lounged around. Rinko felt a calling to the ocean. She desperately wanted to return to it. Maybe... just maybe she could find that girl again.

"U-um... could we go to t-the beach?" Rinko nervously asked, "It's better than just sitting here, right?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Rinko!" Lisa agreed, "We have the day to ourselves, so why not?"

"Very well. We can go to the beach for a bit." Yukina agreed.

They changed into their bathing suits and headed over. Lisa managed to drag Yukina into a sandball fight. As Lisa put it, it was a snowball fight, but with wet sand.

Sayo and Rinko were sitting on some towels and watching them. Sayo was relaxing and reading a book, occasionally glancing at the pair. Rinko was scanning the ocean.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later." Rinko said as she stood up.

"Alright." Sayo replied.

Rinko set off to the area she very clearly remembered as the meeting place. It was a desolate area. No one was around. Rinko stood in the ocean and stared out. It was hard to believe how big it was. It was big enough to hold and entire species of mermaids, so it had to be pretty huge.

Rinko stared out at the waves. It was calming. She sat down in the ocean. She had no clue if there was any way to call the mermaid to her. Rinko just hoped she would see her somehow. She really did want to meet her again.

Rinko felt something grab her ankles. It drug her into the ocean. She cried out in panic as she fought against it. It was no use. Before long, she was submerged under the water.

Rinko had no clue what the thing she was being attacked by was. All she knew was that she was going to die if she couldn't get free. Rinko was weakening. She was getting pulled farther under the water.

Her breath slowly gave out. As darkness came over her, she saw a flash of red swim her way. Then, it was all black.

...

Rinko woke up gasping for air. She coughed up water.

"Ah! You're awake!" An unfamiliar voice called in relief, "I thought you'd drowned."

"W-what... was that..." Rinko gasped as she looked her savior over.

"No one really knows. We haven't quite figured that out yet." The girl, well mermaid, shrugged.

"Thank you for saving me." Rinko said.

"I only did it because of the necklace." The girl stated.

"Huh? Why?" Rinko held her necklace.

"It shows you're a friend of our kind." The girl said, "Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Tomoe."

"R-Rinko..."

"Who gave you the necklace?" Tomow asked.

"Um... a girl with purple hair." Rinko said.

"Ah. I think I know who you're talking about. So, you're the crazy one."

"Huh?"

"Well, weren't you a boy when you met her?" Tomoe asked.

"O-oh... right." Rinko nodded.

"The necklace has different colors for your gender. Yours was expected to turn green, but you got violet. Ako was extremely confused when she told me. I guess that explains it, though." Tomoe explained.

"This necklace knew I was a girl before I did?" Rinko was in awe.

"Yeah. Pretty awesome, right?" Tomoe smiled.

"U-um... can I see... her?" Rinko nervously requested.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Tomoe nodded and vanished into the ocean.

A few minutes later, she came back with Ako. Ako stared at Rinko for a while. It was hard to believe she was meeting her again.

"H-hi?"

"Hi! I'm Ako!" Ako smiled, "I'm so happy I get to see you again!"

"Y-yeah..." Rinko smiled, "I'm glad too."

"Onee-chan said a weird monster attacked you. Are you hurt?" Ako asked in worry.

"No. I'm okay now. Just a little startled." Rinko reassured her.

"That's good. So, what's your name?"

"Rinko."

"I like it!" Ako said.

"T-thank you..."

"Oh, right. You chose it yourself, right?" Ako asked.

Rinko nodded, "Y-yeah..."

"You two can talk. I'm heading back." Tomoe stated.

"Okay. See you later, sis." Ako replied.

"Thank you again for saving me." Rinko said.

Tomoe disappeared under the water after that. Ako swam closer to Rinko. She crawled onto the beach and sat next to her. Rinko couldn't help but stare at her fin.

"Still awed by it?" Ako teased.

"It's really pretty." Rinko complimented.

"O-oh... thank you." Now Ako was blushing.

"I'm glad I got to see you again." Rinko smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad I gave you that necklace." Ako replied.

"I'd be dead if you hadn't, right?"

"Yeah. Our rules say we can't trust humans without a shell necklace. So, we can't save them if they aren't wearing one." Ako explained.

"I see."

"Shiro- what!?"

Both of them turned around. Sayo had been sent to find Rinko as they were planning to leave soon. She was gaping in shock at Ako. Ako gulped as she cowered into Rinko.

"U-um... Sayo-san... this is a friend of mine." Rinko stammered.

"You're a mermaid... they actually exist?" Sayo was still in shock.

Ako whimpered. She didn't exactly trust Sayo. She wasn't a naive child like she was when she met Rinko. She refused to immediately trust humans anymore.

"It's okay, Ako. She won't hurt you." Rinko tried to calm her.

"Oh... I apologize if I startled you. I was just... shocked. I mean no harm." Sayo quickly said.

"I... I should go." Ako mumbled.

"Go ahead." Rinko nodded.

Ako quickly slipped back into the ocean. She glanced at them one last time before she disappeared below the water.

"What the hell was all that?" Sayo asked, not completely believing she had seen that right.

"Um... you can't tell anyone about her." Rinko stated, "It needs to be kept secret."

"I won't tell." Sayo promised, "But, may I have an explanation?"

"We met years ago and she gave me this necklace. I wanted to see her again so that's why I asked if we could come to the beach." Rinko explained as she stood up and walked over to Sayo.

"Did you go swimming? You're all wet." Sayo looked her over.

"A-ah... um... I was attacked by a sea monster..."

"So, not only do mermaids exist, but sea monsters too?" Sayo stared with wide eyes.

Rinko nodded, "Yeah... it drug my under the water, but Ako's sister saved me. Thanks to the necklace. If I hadn't had it on... I would be dead..."

Sayo wrapped an arm around Rinko, "That must've been terrifying. Well, we were going to find a place to eat. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Come back!"

Ako had come back to them. Both of them walked over to her. Ako held out a necklace.

"Here. So you'll be trusted if you run into mermaids again." Ako handed it to Sayo.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of it." Sayo nodded.

"See you whenever! Promise you'll visit me again, Rinko?" Ako gave her a puppy eye look.

"I'll try." Rinko promised.

"Yay!" Ako smiled, "Have fun!"

She went back under. Sayo put the necklace on. It had a similar violet color as Rinko's, but it was slightly darker. Sayo held out her hand the Rinko.

"Ready?" Sayo asked.

Rinko nodded and took her hand. They started walking back to the other two.

"You should come with me to see her again." Rinko said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to." Sayo replied.

"Jeez! You guys took forever! I'm hungry." Lisa saw them and immediately started whining.

"You're acting like a child, Imai-san. Behave yourself." Sayo scolded.

"Ooh, you have a necklace like Rinko's. Where'd you get it?"

"That's a secret between us." Sayo sent her a warning glare.

Lisa pouted, "Fine. Let's get changed and get some food!"

Rinko glanced back at the ocean. She smiled, before she walked after everyone. She swore to herself that she'd visit Ako again before they left.


	19. Bathhouse Dilemma (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours decides to treat themselves to a bathhouse after a show, but Ruby isn't too sure about going

It was the night after an Aqours concert. Everyone was hanging out in one of the hotel rooms.

"Hey! I know what we should do! Let's go to the bathhouse together!" Chika suddenly declared.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves about the offer. Most were in favor of it. It would be nice to relax after the show. It had been a pretty difficult one.

Everyone slowly agreed to it. All except one. Ruby wasn't in agreement. She didn't want to go. But, she just nodded along. She was too afraid to say anything to them about it.

As they were walking, Ruby hung toward the back. She tugged on Dia's arm to get her attention.

"Onee-chan, I don't know about this..." Ruby whispered.

"It'll be alright." Dia reassured her, "Just keep a towel on."

"But... what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry about what they do." Dia replied.

Ruby still wasn't convinced. She was debating on just asking to go back to the room, but she didn't want to go alone. Ruby knew Dia would come with her, but it made her feel guilty about taking this away from Dia.

"I can't do it." Ruby stopped walking.

Dia pulled her into a hug, "Would you like to go back? I'm sure they'll understand."

Ruby hesitantly nodded. Dia called to the others and said her and Ruby wouldn't be joining them. She lied and said that Ruby wasn't feeling well. That was enough for them to back off.

Dia took Ruby by her hand and led her to their room. Ruby felt bad about making Dia stay with her and miss out. She was just too afraid to face her fears. She couldn't stop worrying that somehow they'd see that she wasn't exactly the girl they thought she was.

"Are you alright? I know it's tough to deal with this." Dia asked as she pulled Ruby to sit on the bed with her.

"Y-yeah... sorry I made you stay with me..." Ruby mumbled.

"There's no need to apologize. You come first, Ruby." Dia kissed her on the head.

"Onee-chan? Do you... do you think I should tell them?" Ruby whispered. That was her biggest fear. She didn't know how they'd react to her coming out.

"Only if you feel ready to. I'm positive they wouldn't hate you." Dia reassured her, "If anyone did, I'd make sure they'd never be able to hurt you. Don't worry about anything."

Ruby felt bad again. Dia was always there to protect her. She never stood up for herself. Dia always did it for her. Ruby felt bad about making her do so.

"I... I'm not ready."

"I understand. Take as long as you need. How about you get a bath? That could help ease your nerves a little." Dia suggested.

"Okay." Ruby agreed.

They entered the bathroom. Dia helped Ruby figure out the bathtub and then left her alone. Ruby sighed as she sat in the bath. She didn't deserve a sister like Dia. She was so kind, so willing to do anything for her. Ruby felt she never repaid her enough for everything.

This was just another thing to add to the list. Dia was immediately willing to lie to the others for her sake. Lying wasn't something Dia did very often. This was one of the few lies Dia could tell and not feel bad about it.

Ruby finished the bath and dressed. She entered back into the bedroom. Dia was laying on the bed reading a book. Ruby crawled in beside her. Dia smiled at her and set down the book.

"Feeling better?" Dia asked as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

"A little bit." Ruby replied.

"That's good."

"Onee-chan? Um... I wanna try and tell them tomorrow." Ruby stated.

"You sure?" Dia was surprised.

Ruby nodded, "I... I want to get it over with. I don't want to keep hiding from them."

"Alright. I'll be right by your side when you do, I promise." Dia gently kissed her on the forehead.

Ruby snuggled closer, "I'm tired..."

"Then get some rest." Dia replied, "Sweet dreams, Ruby."

"Goodnight, onee-chan..." Ruby yawned.

Tomorrow she'd do it. She'd tell everyone what was going on. And, she wasn't going to hide behind Dia. She'd tell them herself. She would.


	20. Still Lovable (Hagumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagumi has been feeling strange and wants to fund find out why

"Ne, Kaoru? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Hagumi. What seems to be troubling you?" Kaoru was more than willing to agree.

"Well... um... you know how when you play a guy it feels kinda weird?" Hagumi questioned.

"I think I understand what you're saying." Kaoru nodded, "It feels strange. Like you're being someone you're not."

"Y-yeah. Well... um... Hagumi feels that way all the time..." Hagumi mumbled, "So what does that mean?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Kaoru replied, "Perhaps someone else might know more?"

"Let's ask Michelle! She seems to know a lot!" Hagumi stated.

So, after one of their practices, Hagumi and Kaoru asked to talk to Michelle in private. Misaki was a little confused by the request, as well as annoyed. She wanted to take off Michelle already. But, she agreed to talk to them alone.

"Um... Michelle, you're really smart and all, so I was wondering if you could help me figure something out." Hagumi said.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"Well... I feel weird... like this isn't my body... it feels like I'm pretending to be someone." Hagumi explained, "I don't know why. Do you know?"

Misaki thought about it. She had not expected such a deep question. She thought it was going to be a dumb one they asked a lot. Misaki finally settled on an answer. It wasn't something she ever thought she'd encounter.

"Do you think you'd feel happier if you were a boy?" Misaki questioned. This answer would decide a lot about the situation.

"Huh? Be a boy..." Hagumi pondered the response, "Maybe. It sounds nice. Can I try it?"

"Yes. See how it feels to be a boy for a day or two. If it feels good, then come talk to me or Misaki." Misaki said, "If not, then I don't know either."

"I see. Thank you, Michelle!" Hagumi smiled.

"Yes, thank you for giving your wisdom to us." Kaoru said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. They could've easily just googled this instead of bothering her.

Hagumi decided to act as if she was a boy for the rest of the night. Kaoru easily played along and helped out. Hagumi felt strange whenever she was called a boy. It made her heart race slightly. It felt good.

The next day, Hagumi sought out Michelle. She couldn't find her, so she ended up talking to Misaki. Misaki was nervous about the conversation. She wasn't entirely sure how to tell Hagumi what was going on.

"Misaki, um... I like being a boy. It makes me feel happy. So... what does that mean?" Hagumi asked.

"That means you're a boy. Just, you ended up with the wrong body. Your brain messed up its instructions and you got the wrong body." Misaki did her best to explain it in the simplest of terms, even if she knew most people wouldn't agree with her explanation.

"So... Hagumi is a boy? But I have a girl's body cause my brain goofed up?" Hagumi asked.

Misaki nodded, "Yep."

"What should I do now?" Hagumi asked. He wasn't sure where to go from here.

"I think you should tell your parents first." Misaki said, "Then why not tell the others?"

"Okay! Thanks Misaki!" Hagumi smiled.

...

Hagumi told his parents once he came home. They were a little confused at first, but agreed to do as he said. Hagumi was happy that he had finally figured out the funny feeling.

He was anxious to tell the others. When practice came around, Hagumi wanted to talk before they started. He explained that he was actually a boy and used the same wording Misaki had used to explain it.

No one had anything to really say. They just accepted it and moved on.

"Misaki? Where's Michelle? I have to tell her too." Hagumi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll tell her for you, okay?" Misaki replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Misaki. You're the best!" Hagumi hugged her.

"I didn't really do much."

"You did. You helped me figure out what was going on. Thank Michelle for me too, okay?" Hagumi smiled.

"Will do. Now, let's get to practice."


	21. Aren't I Bothersome? (Umi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi can't help but feel guilty about something.

Umi sighed. It had been a long day. At least now she was home and could relax. But, that did nothing to ease the feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling of guilt.

Umi hated this feeling. It was very common for her to feel this way, unfortunately. She felt guilty about a lot of things. The main one? Making her friends deal with her.

Umi was genderfluid. Today she was feeling more feminine. But, yesterday she hadn't. Yesterday she felt extremely masculine. With these changes came more change. Umi had one day requested for pronouns changes depending on the day.

That was the reason she felt guilty. She was making her friends put up with the constant changes. Umi felt bad. They had to constantly check with her to make sure they weren't going to misgender her and make her feel uncomfortable.

Umi couldn't help but wonder if they felt frustrated with her. In her opinion, they had every right to be frustrated. She was demanding so much from them and not giving them anything in return.

Umi sighed. Maybe she should talk to them? It was always her way. She openly spoke about what made her uncomfortable. Why should she hesitate now?

So, Umi found herself texting Honoka and Kotori to come over. She had to hear from them how they truly felt about this whole thing. She shouldn't keep making assumptions about their feelings.

It didn't take long before the two girls had arrived. They were one sitting in Umi's bedroom. Umi wasn't sure what to say now. Before she had been certain, but now it was harder. She was struggling to find the right words to say.

"Am I bothersome?"

"Huh?"

"Whatcha mean?"

Umi stared at the ground, "Isn't it frustrating? Having to constantly change pronouns for me?"

"Of course not!" Honoka protested, "We'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Yeah. It's no problem at all." Kotori nodded.

Umi said nothing. She folded her hands into fists. She still had the guilty feeling inside. Even hearing them say those things did nothing to change that feeling.

"It's okay, Umi-chan. I promise you don't annoy us with this stuff." Kotori took one of her hands in her own.

Umi looked up at her. Kotori smiled. Umi tried to smile back, but failed. She couldn't find the strength to hide her feelings.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan! It's okay." Honoka hugged her.

"Why? Why do you still put up with me?" Umi whispered.

"Don't be like that..." Kotori frowned, "You're our friend. We aren't going to just abandon you."

"Yeah. You'll always be our friend no matter what." Honoka nodded.

Umi stared down again. She didn't know how to respond. She had wanted to hear those words. But, part of her couldn't believe those words held any truth. It told her they were just lying to her.

"What will make you feel better?" Kotori asked, "I don't like seeing you sad."

"I don't know..." Umi mumbled, "Just... I can't believe you..."

"Hmm..." Honoka frowned, "Well, we'll just have to find a way to prove that we mean it."

"Yeah." Kotori nodded, "Um... though I'm not too sure what exactly to do..."

"Eh... yeah..." Honoka sighed, "That's where I'm stumped too."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just give up?"

"No! We aren't just going to leave you!" Honoka stated.

Umi sighed. This wasn't going very well. It wasn't supposed to have been this complicated. They were supposed to just say how they felt and that would've been it. Why? Why was it so much more complicated?

"Just... leave me alone... I need some time." Umi whispered.

"Eh? You sure?" Kotori asked, "I don't mind staying if you need me."

"Yeah. If you want us to stay, we'll gladly stay with you." Honoka agreed.

Umi pondered the offer. Maybe it would be better to have them stay? Could that be a way for them to prove they truly meant those words? Or would it be better to have them leave? Give her time to reflect on what they said?

"I... I guess you can stay..." Umi eventually decided.

"Yay!"

"So... what do you want to do?" Kotori asked.

"Can I be alone for a little?" Umi asked quietly.

"Sure. Five minutes." They agreed.

...

It was now night. The three of them were in the living room. The time spent together hadn't been very eventful. They barely spoke. Umi refused to do much. She was starting to regret agreeing to then staying. She didn't feel like asking them to leave now would go in her favor.

"Umi? Are you alright? You're very stiff." Honoka asked.

"I'm fine." Umi replied blandly.

"This isn't really working... is it?" Kotori sighed.

"I'm going to bed. Do as you please." Umi stood up and walked away.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka ran after her.

"What?"

"Why won't you believe us? We just want you to be happy." Honoka said, "Please... can't you tell that we just want what's going to help you?"

"I want to... but my mind just tells me I can't..." Umi sighed.

"Then listen to your heart. What does that tell you to do?" Honoka said.

Umi wasn't sure how to take the response. Her heart? Should she trust her heart?

"I want to believe you guys." Was all Umi said.

"Then believe it! Stop letting your mind tell you otherwise." Honoka stated firmly.

"I... I'll try..."

"Remember. We'll always be right here if you need us."

"Yeah. You have us." Kotori came over to them.

"Yeah..." Umi smiled, "Thank you..."


	22. Sisters' Love (Leah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is being bullied but doesn't want to tell anyone

"Leah, Aqours decided to drop by. Come out and say hi."

"'Kay..."

Leah sighed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to people right now. She didn't have a choice, though. If she didn't come down, someone would come up. Leah didn't need anyone seeing her in the state she was in.

Leah glanced at her phone. Another message had been sent. She didn't need to open it to know what it contained. This conversation had been going on for a while now.

What was it about? Someone at school was texting her. About? Leah had trusted this person. So, she had decided to tell them something she had never told anyone else before. She was trans.

However, Leah had misread her. The girl instead had yelled and caused a scene. Other people heard her screaming things about her. Most of the school now knew about her. The few kids that had her number had been texting her. They weren't texting her very nice things.

Leah hadn't told Sarah about them. She didn't want to bother her. She was trying to be independent and deal with it on her own. It wasn't going very well. Leah couldn't take it very well.

She sighed as she got off her bed. She grabbed some tissues and tried to quickly dry her face. Leah glanced in the mirror. She looked like a mess still. She couldn't go out and face them looking like this. It just wasn't happening.

Leah laid back down on her bed. She tried to ignore her phone, but eventually she picked it up and looked at the new messages. Tears pricked her eyes as she read them. It wasn't long before she was crying again. The tears just wouldn't stop.

Leah turned off her phone and threw it to the bottom of her bed. She buried herself under her covers and shoved her head under a pillow. She was trying to be quiet. She just hoped no one would come looking for her. It was late. Maybe they'd just think she went to bed early?

A few minutes passed. Someone knocked on her door. Leah didn't have the energy to reply. She hoped whoever it was would leave her alone. Having herself buried under a pillow made it impossible to identify the voice.

The door opened, "Leah?"

Leah felt someone sit on the bed. Her covers were pulled off. Leah wearily moved the pillow off of her face. She looked over. Sarah was sitting there. She looked at Leah with concern. Leah didn't even bother wiping away her tears. Sarah had already seen them. What good would it do?

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she reached over and wiped away some of the tears.

Leah didn't reply. She refused to make eye contact. Sarah didn't like the silence. That just made her worry more. Sarah spotted Leah's phone at the end of the bed. She reached over and grabbed it.

Leah's eyes flashed with panic. She quickly sat up and grabbed for her phone. Sarah held it out of her reach.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll give it to you." Sarah stated.

"Give it back!" Leah tried to grab it again.

"Leah, I'm worried about you. Please, just tell me what's wrong. Or should I look through your phone for that answer?" Sarah gave her a hard glare.

Leah gulped, "I-I... it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Don't lie."

"It's school things... I can handle it." Leah tried again.

Sarah opened up her phone. There was a reason she made sure to know Leah's password. It was for her own sake. Sarah wasn't going to just sit back and let Leah suffer if she could help it. This was the first time she ever had to do this.

"Stop! Give it back!" Leah yelped.

"Then tell me. If you can handle it, then why won't you just tell me? That's just telling me you know how serious it is and refuse to get me involved." Sarah said.

Leah couldn't find anything to say to that. Sarah was greeted by a multitude of messages as she opened the phone. She read through them. Leah held her breath. She knew this was not something she was getting out of easily.

Leah was worried Sarah would get mad at her for hiding this. It was starting to get more and more out of hand each message. Leah wouldn't be surprised if she had been sent a death threat or told to kill herself by this point. She hoped not as that would make Sarah even more upset.

"Leah... why wouldn't you say anything?" Sarah sighed, "This isn't something you can just brush off."

"I didn't want you to worry..." Leah mumbled, "I just wanted to show you I can take care of myself..."

"This isn't something you can do that with. I'm going to be talking to the principal about this. Block their numbers. If I catch you not telling me about anything else like this, you will be punished." Sarah handed her phone back, "I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry, nee-sama..." Leah bit her lip.

"Give me a hug." Sarah held out her arms.

Leah hugged her as she started crying again. Sarah held her close. She sighed softly as she rested her head on top of Leah's.

"Please don't hide these things from me." Sarah said, "I'm not going to be mad if you need help."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh... no more apologizing." Sarah shushed her.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Leah pulled away. Sarah stood up and held out a hand to her. Leah hesitantly took it. Sarah led her out of her room and to where everyone was. Leah hide behind Sarah as everyone looked their way.

"Sorry for the wait." Sarah said as she went and took a seat.

Leah quietly took a seat as far away from everyone as she could. She didn't want to talk to them. They were all talking with Sarah.

"Leah-chan? Are you okay?"

Leah glanced over to her side. Ruby had moved over and sat beside her. She was looking her over with a curious but concerned face.

"I'm fine... don't worry about me." Leah tried to smile.

"You can talk to me." Ruby said, "If you want."

Leah wasn't too sure about telling her. Especially not where the others could hear them. Leah held her phone. She typed out a message and sent it to Ruby.

Leah: I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else

Ruby looked at her phone and then at Leah in confusion. After a minute she nodded, agreeing to keep it a secret.

Leah: I'm trans. And, most of the kids at school found out and are being really mean to me

Ruby frowned slightly. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that.

Ruby: I'm sorry. Are you okay?

Leah: I'll be fine. Sarah said she'll take care of them

Ruby: That's good

Leah: You don't mind?

Ruby: Mind what?

Leah: That I'm trans

Ruby: No

Leah smiled at Ruby. Ruby smiled back. Ruby was called away to contribute to a conversation. Leah was drug along to join the other first years as they talked.

A few minutes in, Leah was smiling and laughing with them. She didn't notice, but Sarah was watching her with a small relieved smile on her face. She had been worried Leah wouldn't want to talk and slink back off to her room.

An hour later, Aqours all left. Sarah stopped Leah as she was going to head back to her room. Leah looked at her.

"Feeling better?" Sarah asked, "You definitely seemed to have been having fun."

Leah blushed in embarrassment, "I... I..."

"I'm glad they cheered you up." Sarah patted her on the head, "Heading to bed?"

Leah nodded, "Y-yeah..."

"Goodnight." Sarah planted a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll talk to the principal tomorrow morning."

"Okay... thank you, nee-sama."

"Anything for you, Leah. Like I said, I just want you to be happy."


	23. I (We) Won't Allow It (Nozomi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi is being kicked out of school and the others refuse to sit back and do nothing about it

Nozomi: Can you all come to the clubroom? I need to talk to everyone

That was the only message the members of μ's received. Nothing else came of it despite the countless texts asking for more information. Even if it was only a message, it was easy to tell the mood wasn't normal. It didn't hold the same happiness Nozomi tended to have around her.

That made them all a little concerned. Just what had happened? It didn't take long to find out. They had all practically rushed to the room. It only took minutes for everyone to arrive. They all sat around the table. All eyes were focused on Nozomi.

Nozomi looked... bad. She had a sorrowful look on her face that she was failing miserably to hide. Her eyes were red and puffy, leading everyone to assume she had been crying not too long ago.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" Eli was the first to speak the question they all had on their minds.

"I... I'm leaving."

"Leaving what?"

"The school." Nozomi was talking in barely more than a whisper.

"Eh!?"

"Why!?"

Nozomi didn't seem like she really wanted to elaborate. She stared down at the table. Nobody said anything for a while. They just exchanged glances. It almost seemed like nobody wanted to be the next one to speak.

"After the recent events at... other schools... they decided we should also join their ways." Nozomi said.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Once they did, everyone just stared with wide eyes. They didn't know how to react.

Recently, a lot of schools had been kicking out transgender students. It started with a petition in one school and others followed in fear. No one wanted to deal with that negative attention.

"They can't do this!" Honoka stated.

"They can. It's not like they'll easily change their mind." Umi responded, "I don't really see what all we could do."

"Yeah... going against the school isn't the wisest idea... is it?"

"There has to be something we can do." Honoka stated firmly.

"Thank you for caring, Honoka... but, it's alright. I'll be fine." Nozomi did her best to smile.

"No. I won't just sit back."

"Honoka, please calm down. I get it's hard, but there isn't much we can do." Eli said.

Honoka sighed as she slumped back down into her seat. She didn't like the answers she was getting. She was sure there had to be something they could do.

"How long do you have until you're forced to leave?" Nico asked.

"The end of the week." Nozomi replied.

"I got it!" Honoka suddenly jumped up.

"Honoka, sit down. I get you want to help, but-" Umi started saying

"Just listen." Honoka cut her off, "The school is kind of relying on us to bring in new students, right? If we quit, what will they do then?"

"That... actually has some backing to it." Umi was surprised.

"So, what exactly are you suggesting?" Eli asked.

"We tell them that if they make her leave, the group is over and we won't help them recruit students." Honoka replied.

"Are we going to give it a shot?" Maki asked.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? Are they really gonna kick out more students when they really need as many as they can get?" Nico shrugged.

"It would be foolish for them to even be doing this. There may be others who aren't third years yet. They've just lost more students." Umi nodded.

"Are we doing it?" Kotori asked.

"I think we are."

"Guys... thank you..." Nozomi smiled, though tears were falling down her face, "It makes me happy to know you all care that much about me."

...

Later that day, most of the members were gathered to talk. The school director didn't seem to interested. Honoka took the lead. She stated exactly what she had said earlier. If they wanted μ's, Nozomi was staying.

It became a bit of a fight. The director did not want to let Nozomi stay. Honoka refused to back down. She wasn't leaving until she got something out of this.

"She will not remain in this school. That is final."

"Fine. Then we're done. Good luck getting more applications without us." Honoka huffed.

"You're going to be joining her. I don't appreciate this attitude."

Honoka gaped in shock, "What?"

"Do not return on Monday. You are no longer a student here."

"You can't just do that!" Umi stepped in.

"I can. You seem to be forgetting I run the school. I can do as I please."

"Then I'll transfer too." Umi stated, "I wouldn't want to go to a school run by someone like you."

"Very well. Do as you please." The director didn't seem bothered by that.

"You can count me out too." Eli added, "I'm not going to sit back while you insult and hurt my friends."

With that, they left. The others were all waiting for them outside. They were greeted with shaking heads.

"He won't listen." Umi sighed.

"He expelled me for arguing with him." Honoka complained.

"What?" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"We both quit. I suggest you also leave this school. Don't give him what he wants." Umi stated.

"You're all transferring?" Nozomi asked.

"We aren't gonna let him get away with hurting you. Maybe this'll show him." Honoka said.

"We can hurt him, right? If we announce we've left the school because of him, wouldn't that drop the applicants down?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah! Let's use μ's to our advantage."

"Are we still going to be idols?" Kotori asked.

"Unless anyone has a complaint, I don't see what the problem would be, right? It's not like we belong to this school anymore." Eli said.

"Yeah. μ's is still a thing. We'll just not be associated with a school for now." Honoka nodded.

"Well, shall we leave?" Umi questioned.

Everyone nodded. They left the building. The ones who hadn't quit yet sent emails stating they were pulling out. They weren't too sure what they'd do now, but they knew it would be okay. They believed they had done the right thing. That was all that mattered right now.


	24. Happy Day (Hina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina is really bored

"Waah... it's so boring!"

It was the weekend and Hina was... bored. There was nothing to do. Nothing good was on TV and Hina had already finished all the homework they had. So, they were bored out of their mind.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Sayo peaked her head in. She gave Hina a slight glare. Their loudness was distracting her practice.

"Do you really have nothing at all you can be doing instead of complaining?" Sayo sighed.

"There's nothing to do, Onee-chan..." Hina complained again.

"There has to be something." Sayo stated.

"Everyone is busy so I can't hang out with any of them." Hina stated, "Nothing is on. I'm done my work. I've read all the books I bought. There is absolutely nothing to do."

Sayo sighed. Of course Hina would be like this. Was it really a surprise?

"Well, I suppose if you'd like we could go check out the traveling vendors in the town." Sayo offered.

"Really!?" Hina practically ran over to Sayo in excitement.

"Sure. It'll be good to get out of the house for a while anyway."

"Yay! It's been forever since we've gone out together like this!" Hina was smiling brightly.

Sayo couldn't help but smile at how happy Hina was. They hadn't really gone out together in a while. Sayo tended to be too busy with practice to even consider it.

They both got changed into something a bit more presentable and then headed out of the house. Hina was happily skipping beside Sayo. They were happy about the outing.

"You haven't gone out as often as normal." Sayo commented, "Is there a reason for that?"

"Eh... no." Hina smiled innocently.

"What's up?" Sayo easily saw through it.

Hina sighed quietly, "Well... um... after I came out... there's been some... issues?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sayo asked.

"It's not that bad. I'm fine."

"Just tell me if you need any help." Sayo wasn't going to pressure them into talking. She hoped it wasn't too bad.

"I know. Thank you, Onee-chan." Hina gave her a big smile.

As they continued walking, Hina reached over and grabbed Sayo's hand. Sayo glanced over their way. Hina was looking ahead. Sayo rolled her eyes and gently squeezed their hand back.

It wasn't long after that that they reached the town. There were quite a few people around. Hina seemed to get slightly nervous. That wasn't normal for them. Sayo decided to tighten her grip slightly to try and reassure them that it was fine.

Hina looked over at Sayo. Sayo just gave them a small smile.

"So, anything in particular you want to go look at?" Sayo asked.

"No. Let's look around at everything!" Hina slowly seemed to be acting like normal again.

"Alright." Sayo agreed.

They browsed through all the stands. Hina refused to let go of Sayo's hand. Sayo didn't say anything about it. If it made Hina less nervous then so be it.

Thankfully, nothing bad happened as they went around. There were a few glances at them, but that was it. Sayo was wondering if it was because she was there. She knew people sometimes saw her as very intimidating.

If that was the case at the moment, she certainly wasn't going to complain. Sayo was glad people wouldn't mess with Hina around her. She just wished Hina wouldn't be attacked anyway.

"Do you want to go find a place for lunch?" Hina asked as they neared the end of the stands.

"Sure." Sayo nodded.

Hina smiled. They were bouncing around again. Sayo sighed. Hina was going to hit someone if they kept being so rambunctious.

To stands later, they were done. Hina tugged Sayo away. Sayo stumbled after them. Hina was happily pulling her along down the street. A few people gave them weird looks. Sayo wasn't sure what they were from.

Soon enough, they were at a cafe and sitting down. Hina was swinging their legs under the table as they hummed happily. Sayo just sighed at their hyperness.

"Calm down. You keep kicking me." Sayo grumbled slightly, "You're gonna bruise me legs."

"Sorry." Hina quickly stopped.

"You're a handful..." Sayo sighed.

"I know. You tell me that a lot." Hina teased.

"So... anyway, how are you enjoying today?" Sayo changed topic.

"It's been really fun!" Hina smiled.

"That's good."

"Onee-chan? Um... thank you for today. I'm glad we got to hang out."

"It's been fun. Perhaps we should try and hang out a bit more." Sayo replied.

"Really!?" Hina was excited by that prospect.

"If. If, you tone down the hyperness." Sayo gave them a warning glare.

"Aw... okay." Hina pouted.

"How do you have this much energy... I swear..." Sayo sighed.

"I dunno. I just do. Maybe I can give you some pointers on how to be more like me."

"Sometimes I seriously want to strangle you..."


	25. The Future (Mari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly graduated third years have a discussion about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is just called Mari to make things easier again.

It was already the end of the school year. It felt like time had flown by. The three third years, well they weren't third years any longer, were together at Dia's house. They were sitting in the living room talking.

"So... we've finally graduated..." Dia said, "It still feels really strange."

"Yeah. So, what are your plans now?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. Probably go to college." Dia replied, "I'm supposed to take over my family's business after all."

"That's right. Well, I can't really decide what I see myself doing anytime soon. I just kinda want to live life in the moment." Kanan said.

"What about you, Mari?" Both girls turned and looked at her.

Mari shrugged. He did have an answer. He just wasn't too sure about saying it.

"Come on, you have to have some idea."

"You don't have one." Mari replied.

"I do. I said I was gonna live in the moment. That's my plan." Kanan retorted.

Mari sighed, "Well... the first thing I want to do is start transitioning."

"Oh... right. You have the ability to do that without parent consent now." Dia nodded.

"Yeah... so I'm hoping I can start something." Mari nodded.

"Fair enough."

They fell into silence for a while. They didn't really know what to say. It was hard to keep a conversation going for this long.

"Mari, do you ever think you want to have kids?" Dia asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mari gave her a weird look.

"Cause if you do I am thoroughly concerned for those kids." Dia stated.

Mari laughed, "I wouldn't be a bad influence, I promise."

"So, you're considering it?"

"Maybe. I haven't thought too much about it yet." Mari said, "How about you guys?"

"I don't really think I want to have kids..." Dia mumbled, "Maybe adopt... but I don't think I want to go through all of that stuff."

"Are your parents pressuring you?"

"A little. They want biological kids..." Dia sighed.

"That's tough." Mari and Kanan both frowned.

"It'll be okay. I'll figure out what to do." Dia shrugged.

"Well, what about you, Kanan?"

"Eh. Maybe." Kanan shrugged.

"Are we gonna talk more about this stuff?"

"There's nothing else to do, is there? Why not talk about the future?"

"We just graduated. We don't need to really worry about it too much." Dia said.

"That's the whole point. We have to think about the future!" Mari stated.

Dia rolled her eyes. Mari chuckled. Kanan soon joined him in laughing.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed." Dia huffed.

"Aww... can't take the teasing?" Mari teased.

Dia flushed red and quickly walked away. Mari giggled. They followed Dia to her room. Dia was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. Mari sat down beside her.

"Hey, Mari. Are you gonna go visit your parents while you have time?" Kanan asked casually.

"No. I'm not going to see them." Mari stated as he crossed his arms.

"You don't have a good relationship with them?" Dia guessed.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Mari nodded.

"Let's go to bed. It's late." Dia pointed to her clock. It was almost one in the morning.

"Jeez, you're no fun, Dia." Mari teased.

"I know the later we stay up, the crazier you guys will get. I would like to prevent this." Dia stated in a firm tone.

"Aww... come on, Dia. We haven't had a sleepover in ages." Mari tapped Dia on the nose.

Dia flinched, "Stop that!"

Kanan and Mari started laughing again.

"Quiet. My parents are sleeping." Dia quickly shushed them.

"Okay. Fine. We'll go to bed." Kanan held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Good."

The three of the sat down on the floor. They had already set up a bed for them. They laid down. Dia fell asleep pretty fast. Kanan and Mari stayed up for a while longer. They were laying on their sides and looking at each other.

"So, you doing alright?" Kanan asked, "I know all of this has been pretty tough for you."

"I'm doing okay. It should get better once I can get on T. It should help me feel better." Mari replied.

"Good luck with that. I'm wishing you the best in this journey." Kanan smiled at him.

"Thanks... well, let's get to bed or else Dia might yell again." Mari rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Night, Mari." Kanan closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Mari closed his eyes as well.

It didn't take long before they too were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's almost over already. Only a few days left


	26. Sick (Eli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is sick so Nozomi decides to check on her

“Elichi? You in here?” Nozomi peaked her head into a room.

All she got as a reply was a groan of pain. Nozomi pushes open the door to Eli’s bedroom. She had come to check on her after getting told she was sick.

Eli was lying on her bed, curled up on her side. Her covers had been thrown on the floor at some point. She was holding a pillow to her chest. She wearily looked up at Nozomi. Her eyes were red and she looked very tired.

“Did you take any medicine today?” Nozomi asked as she walked over and felt Eli’s forehead.

Eli nodded. She sniffled as she reached for a tissue. It was the last one in the box. Nozomi took the box and recycled it. She found a new one and replaced it. Eli mumbled out something that sounded like a thank you. It was too muffled to understand.

“Anything you need?” Nozomi asked.

Eli couldn’t talk. Her throat was too sore and dry. She motioned to her throat and coughed. Nozomi seemed to understand the motion. She left the room again and later came back with a glass of water. Eli slowly sat up. Her body ached in pain as she did so.

Nozomi helped her up. She held the cup as Eli’s hands were shaking as she tried to drink. The water lasted for only seconds. Nozomi set the glass down. She sat on the side of the bed.

“Is it only you?” Eli asked in a very hoarse voice.

Nozomi nodded, “Yep. Just me.”

Eli slowly slid back down onto the bed. She felt horrible. This was not a fun experience. Being this sick was no fun for anyone. Nozomi gave her a sympathetic look as she reached down and brushed some hair out of her face.

“You’re really sticky with sweat. Do you wanna go take a bath?” Nozomi suggested.

“No…”

“Come on. It’ll probably help you feel better.” Nozomi tried to persuade her.

“Don’t wanna…” Eli whined.

There was more to it than that. She had never mentioned to anyone her differences. Even Nozomi didn’t know that most wouldn’t exactly consider her a girl. The thought of someone finding out was scary.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Nozomi was determined and started tugging her up and off the bed.

“No…” Eli didn’t have the voice to really argue.

Nozomi led her to the bathroom. Eli sat on the ground as Nozomi started a bath. Eli watched her, unsure what to do. Should she just tell her? Or could she get her to leave and say she could manage herself?

“Nozomi?”

“Hmm?” Nozomi hummed to say she heard, but didn’t turn to look at her.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Nozomi glanced over her shoulder to look.

Eli refused to look at her, “Um… I’m… I’m trans…”

“Oh. So that’s what it meant.”

“Huh?”

“My cards told me something similar. I couldn’t figure out what it truly meant. Guess this explains it.” Nozomi explained.

“That’s not fair.” Eli pouted, “Your cards shouldn’t have the right to tell you those types of things.”

Nozomi giggled, “I’ll be sure to talk to them about it then.”

Nozomi turned off the water. She dried her hand and then knelt down by Eli. Eli tensed slightly. She was nervous about this next part.

“I don’t know that I can trust you to bathe.” Nozomi said.

“C-close your eyes then.” Eli mumbled.

“Alright.” Nozomi agreed and closed her eyes.

Eli carefully undressed herself. She grabbed Nozomi and used her to stand up. Nozomi kept her eyes closed as Eli guided her to the tub. Nozomi used her free hand to feel the tub and help Eli get in without falling. Eli took a deep breath as she stared at her body.

“I… I guess you can open your eyes…” Eli mumbled.

Nozomi opened her eyes, but made sure to keep them only on her face. Nozomi helped Eli get herself clean from the sweat. Eli made Nozomi close her eyes when she went to get out. Nozomi agreed as before. Once Eli was dressed in fresh clothes, they slowly made their way back to the bedroom.

Eli laid down on her bed. Nozomi sat down beside her and felt her forehead. Eli felt a little less hot than earlier now.

“Do you think you could eat?” Nozomi asked.

“I think so.” Eli nodded.

Nozomi went and made her some simple soup to try. She brought it back up on a tray and sat it on Eli’s leg. Eli stared at the soup for a while.

“Can you feed me? My hands don’t feel too steady yet…” Eli blushed and refused to make any eye contact at her.

Nozomi giggled, “Aww… Elichi looks so cute when she’s embarrassed.”

Eli pouted. Nozomi bopped her on the nose. Eli looked up at her. Nozomi smiled and picked up the spoon. Eli’s face remained red as Nozomi fed her. It took a while, but she managed to eat all of it.

“Good job.” Nozomi smiled.

Eli pouted again. Nozomi seemed to just love teasing her right now.

“Nozomi? Do you… care about me being… you know… trans?” Eli couldn’t take the question on her mind any longer.

“Not at all.” Nozomi gave her a reassuring smile, “You’re still the same Elichi I’ve known all these times.”

“I’m glad… I haven’t told anyone but my family…” Eli mumbled.

“I feel blessed to know you told me first out of our friends.”

“Stop teasing me!”

“Sorry.” Nozomi chuckled, “I’ll stop.”

They sat in silence for a while. Eli sighed. She leaned back on her bed. Nozomi took the bowl down and cleaned it. She returned to find Eli was half-asleep. When she entered, it stirred her.

Eli held out her arms. Nozomi giggled slightly as she climbed onto the bed. Eli curled up into her. Nozomi winced at the heat that suddenly engulfed her from Eli. Eli seemed content, so she didn’t want to disturb her.

“Goodnight, Elichi. Sleep tight.” Nozomi started brushing her hair.

“Night…” Eli yawned.

Nozomi smiled as Eli’s breathing became steady. Nozomi laid down and closed her eyes. While she felt hot from Eli’s body heat, she was still content with this arrangement. Just having Eli here was worth it.

Nozomi was starting to drift off when she started recalling their earlier conversation. It had been a surprise for her, even with the slight notice from her cards. Nozomi glanced at Eli. She didn’t see her any different. She didn’t know how she could. She was not the type of person to hate. This was no exception.


	27. What If? (Kasumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi starts questioning some things

"Arisa~ I wanna have a sleepover." Kasumi bounced over to her after a practice session just ended.

"Why?" Arisa raised an eyebrow at her obnoxious girlfriend.

"Cause." Kasumi didn't have a very clear answer, as expected.

Arisa just sighed, "Fine. Don't expect this to happen often, though."

"Yay!" Kasumi hugged her, causing Arisa to yelp in surprise.

"Kasumi!" Arisa tried to shove her off as the other members watched them.

After a few minutes, Arisa successfully got Kasumi off of her. Arisa was blushing as she huffed. Kasumi smiled innocently at her.

They cleaned up the room and then left. Kasumi excitedly tugged Arisa down the street. Arisa was complaining, but they all fell of deaf ears. Kasumi didn't stop until they were at her house.

"Why did you have to drag me all the way here!? We could've walked!" Arisa whacked Kasumi over the head once the dragging had stopped.

"Ow..." Kasumi whined as she held her head.

"Idiot." Arisa grumbled.

Kasumi pouted. Arisa rolled her eyes. She headed to Kasumi's room. Kasumi trailed behind her. She was trying to calm down a bit as to not get smacked again.

"Why did you want to have a sleepover?" Arisa asked as she made herself cozy on Kasumi's bed.

"Isn't that what girlfriends do?" Kasumi replied.

"Normally you plan these things ahead of time." Arisa defended.

"Well, too bad."

"You never plan these things out, do you?" Arisa sighed, though a slight smile found its way onto her lips.

Kasumi responded by plopping onto the bed, well, more on top of Arisa. Arisa yelped and kicked Kasumi off of her. Kasumi landed beside her on the bed. She was smiling as she started laughing.

"I swear, Kasumi." Arisa grumbled, "I will leave if you keep acting this way."

Kasumi pouted, "Come on. I'm just messing with you."

Arisa flicked her across the forehead, "Well stop it."

...

After a while, night fell. Kasumi somehow convinced Arisa to make a pillow fort to sleep in. They were settled in it. Arisa was scrolling through her phone. Kasumi was reading a magazine.

Kasumi set the magazine down and looked over at Arisa. Arisa didn't seem to notice her. Kasumi stared down at the magazine again, but them returned to looking at Arisa.

"Arisa? Um... can we talk?" Kasumi asked as she started playing with her hair.

"Sure?" Arisa glanced over at her.

"So... um... I've just been thinking about some things and..." Kasumi went silent for a bit.

Arisa put her phone down and turned all her attention onto her. This wasn't a normal conversation. That much she knew. Arisa just didn't know what exactly this conversation was going to be about.

"I've been thinking that... maybe I'm not a girl..." Kasumi eventually said.

Arisa wasn't sure about what to say to that. This was not the direction she had been expecting the conversation to go.

"Well, what do you think you might be then?" Arisa managed to ask.

"Um... nonbinary... I just, don't really feel like a girl or a boy that much..." Kasumi shrugged, "I'm not too sure, though..."

"Okay." Arisa didn't really think much of it since it wasn't official.

"Would you still love me if I did end up not being a girl?" Kasumi asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I don't love you only for appearance, you idiot. I love you for you." Arisa rolled her eyes at the question.

"Really?" Kasumi smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. You think I wouldn't?" Arisa sounded offended by that thought.

"I don't know what to think... it's just all too new for me... with some stories I read, can you blame me?" Kasumi asked.

"I guess not." Arisa agreed.

Kasumi moved over to lay down right beside Arisa. Arisa sighed as she laid on her side. Kasumi smiled as she copied her. She reached out and held her hand. Arisa rolled her eyes fondly as she touched her forehead against Kasumi's.

"I love you." Kasumi whispered.

"Love you too, idiot." Arisa kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight?"

"Yeah. Let's get to bed." Arisa agreed.

"Could we keep the light on?" Kasumi asked nervously, "I just rather have it on..."

"Fine." Arisa rolled her eyes again as she just snorted in amusement.

"Thank you." Kasumi grabbed a blanket and draped it over them.

They snuggled together. Kasumi refused to let go of Arisa's hand. Arisa didn't complain. She found it cute. Kasumi fell asleep quickly. Arisa rested her head gently against Kasumi's and closed her eyes.

She couldn't sleep right away. The conversation was replaying in her head. What would she do if Kasumi did one day tell her she wasn't a girl? Arisa never thought about it. Why would she? But, now she had to.

So, what would she do? Arisa knew she'd give her her full support. She wouldn't have it any other way. She'd be fine with any of her friends coming our as trans. But, if it was her own girlfriend, would that answer change at all?

Arisa wasn't sure how exactly it would work out. She would be completely supportive. But, would things last? What if she slipped up and Kasumi just couldn't handle it? The transition was going to be tough, if it happened.

Arisa pushed those thoughts away. She could focus on them later. She didn't need to worry about those right now. That was a problem for the future.

Arisa relaxed and allowed herself to drift off. It was all right for now. There was nothing to worry about. With that in mind, she fell asleep.


	28. Coming Out Practice (Rokka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka has something on her mind and decides to do something about it

It was a night after a show. Raise A Suilen was gathered outside their hotel rooms. They had been given the opportunity to perform a bit away from where they normally would. Accommodations were provided, so that was why they were at this hotel.

Chiyu and Reona were in one room while Rei, Masuki, and Rokka were in another. They said their goodnights to each other and went into their rooms.

There was one little thing. The rooms had two beds. So, that meant someone was sharing with someone. After a bit of discussion, Rei and Masuki were going to share. Rokka had expressed being uncomfortable sharing the bed so to not make her feel bad, they agreed to share.

The room was too silent, so they turned of the TV. They kept the volume low. It was just to use as background noise. They climbed into bed.

Rokka couldn't fall asleep. She had been thinking about something all day and it still wouldn't leave her head. She wasn't sure what to do. She had no idea how to proceed with her problem.

Rokka had been thinking of coming out to people for a while now. She was sure she'd be accepted. It was just the thought of figuring out how to tell them. Maybe practice would help? But, how would she practice. Rokka sighed. This was hard.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Rokka looked to her side. Masuki was facing her.

"Y-yeah..." Rokka just shakily nodded.

"Try and sleep. You'll regret it in the morning if you don't." Masuki shrugged and turned around.

Rokka stared at her back for a while. She didn't know if she was getting much sleep tonight. It wasn't just her mind. She wasn't too comfortable in the hotel to begin with.

"Masuki?" Rokka didn't know what made her do what she was going to do, "I'm trans."

Rokka didn't know why she said that. The thought came in her mind that maybe this was a time to practice. However, this normally wasn't considered practice.

Masuki turned around. She stared at Rokka with a slightly confused expression.

"U-um... that's what's been keeping me up..." Rokka mumbled, "I've been thinking of how to tell people..."

"Okay?"

"I thought I'd practice here..."

"That's not how practice works. You're supposed to do it with someone who already knows." Masuki just sighed. This was not what she was expecting to have to deal with.

"O-oh... sorry..." Rokka stared at the bed.

"So, you're trans, huh? Wasn't expecting that." Masuki tried to lighten the mood.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier..."

"No big deal. It's private stuff, right?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Their conversation ended up waking Rei up.

"Nothing."

Rei sat up, "I doubt that."

"Sorry we woke you..." Rokka mumbled.

"What were you talking about?" Rei asked.

"U-um..." Rokka stammered.

Rei seemed to understand something about the situation, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"I'm trans." Rokka said quietly.

Rei stared for a while. She had the same reaction Masuki had.

"Oh... okay." Was all she ended up saying, "This is what you two were talking about?"

"Yeah. Don't ask how it started." Masuki said.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting conversation to have at midnight." Rei said.

"Sorry... it was just on my mind..." Rokka apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Rei reassured her, "It's no big deal."

"Masuki said the same thing... but, I feel like I did just spring this on you guys without warning..."

"It's fine. Seriously."

"How about we go to bed? We can talk more in the morning?" Masuki suggested.

"Okay..."

"That sounds good."

The three of them settled back down. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Is this why you didn't want to share a bed?" Rei asked.

"Yeah... I always just feel uncomfortable when I'm next to someone... it doesn't matter if they know or not." Rokka explained.

"I see. That's fair."

"Yeah. That's no problem." Masuki said.

"Thanks for being okay with this..." Rokka said quietly.

"You thought we wouldn't be?" Masuki questioned.

"I... I always just second guess people in this type of situation..." Rokka stammered.

"I can see why. People do sometimes wear a mask and their real personality comes through in situations like this." Rei added.

"I hate people like that." Masuki commented.

"Are your parents fine with you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. They're fine. They're really supportive of the change." Rokka nodded as she smiled.

"That's good."

"Alright. Enough questions for tonight. Let's get to bed." Rei stated.

"Fine..." The other two agreed.

They settled down again. Rokka felt relief now that she had finally told them. Now that she knew a way that worked, her worries were less. Something worked. That brought her enough ease to shut her mind up and allow her to finally fall asleep.


	29. Demonic Support (Hanayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo goes into the forest even though it's rumored that a demon lives there

"There's supposedly a demon in the woods. She'll eat you if you go in there!"

"You're insane!"

The child didn't listen to them and ran into the woods. They were chasing after an animal. The child was too focused on the animal. But, they lost it.

The child hear humming nearby. They walked toward the sound. They came across a woman. She had red hair and was wearing strong clothes. Their were ruins on some sort on her body. There were also horns and wings on them.

"H-hello?" The child walked into the clearing where the creature was.

The creature, a demon, turned around and stared at the child. She had not been expecting to find a child in he forest. No one ever really came into the forest. After rumors of her presence came into the town, everyone was too afraid to come in.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked the child.

"I was following a rabbit." The child stated.

"What's your name? Mine in Maki." The demon studied the child more.

"Well... mom says my name is ---, but my name is Hanayo." The child stated.

"Is that because your mother says you're a boy?" Maki seemed to understand what was going on.

"Yeah! I'm a girl, right? Or... is mom right?" Hanayo frowned at that thought.

"Whatever your heart says is what the truth is. If you feel you're a girl, then that's what you are." Maki stated.

"So I'm a girl then!" Hanayo smiled.

"You should head home." Maki ushered her toward the entrance to the forest.

"Wait!" Hanayo picked up a flower, "Here! I like you!"

Maki took the flower. Hanayo didn't know what an offering was. What she was doing was giving an offering to Maki.

"I like you too, Hanayo. Here." Maki touched her on the arm and a mark appeared, "If you wish to see me again, just say my name and ask me to show myself. I'll come."

"Okay! Thank you!" Hanayo smiled and then walked back off out of the forest.

Maki smiled at the flower. She liked it. It was rare for such an innocent gift. She went back to the demon world and placed it in her house. She was going to keep it for memory.

...

Hanayo stayed in contact with Maki since that day. She ended up researching a few things. She made a small shrine for her as if she was a goddess or god. Maki approved of the little shrine. Hanayo used it to talk to her without fully summoning her.

Hanayo had to keep the shrine hidden. She didn't want anyone to know. What would they think of her being friends with a demon? Hanayo thought of Maki as a friend at this point.

They had been through a lot together. Maki as probably her biggest support is her whole transition. She may had even helped her, though it was illegal. Maki had managed to give her estrogen pills so she could start transitioning without anyone knowing much.

Hanayo was glad. She saw Maki as a motherly figure. Maki saw Hanayo as her child as well.

Hanayo had just gotten home from school. It had been a stressful day. She went to her shrine and lit a candle. It was a dark candle with no smell. When she smelled a scent, that meant Maki was in the room.

"Maki, can you show yourself?" Hanayo asked.

Minutes later, Maki appeared before her. She smiled fondly at Hanayo. Hanayo ran up to her and hugged her. Maki hugged her back.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Maki asked as they sat on her bed together.

"I just wanna hang with you. It was a stressful day." Hanayo said.

"Anything you need help with?" Maki asked.

"Can you do some problems for me?" Hanayo asked quietly, "I'm getting frustrated with all the work she gives us for it."

"Of course." Maki agreed.

Hanayo didn't ask for that often. Only when she was overwhelmed would she ask for help like this. Maki would never agree to help her constantly. She would scold Hanayo for trying to get out of her work. Hanayo wasn't like that. She was very hardworking.

"Will you spend the night?"

"I can." Maki nodded.

"Yay!" Hanayo smiled, "I love you, mom."

It wasn't uncommon for Hanayo to refer to her as mom. It just became a habit at some point and Maki didn't say anything.

"I love you too, dear." Maki kissed her on her head.

"Mom? Um... do you think my mother will ever see me as a girl like you do?" Hanayo asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know, Hanayo. I hope so, but... only time will tell." Maki didn't have a firm answer to give her.

"I wish you were my mom sometimes... you're so much nicer than her." Hanayo sighed.

"I don't think you'd want a demon as a parent." Maki said.

"I wish you weren't a demon and my mom... that'd be nice."

"You like me that much, huh?"

"Yes." Hanayo nodded.

"Well, I suppose you should try and do your work now." Maki prodded.

"Okay..."

...

Once night fell, Hanayo was eager. She loved when Maki would spend the night. They had a lot of fun. Maki would tell her all the random stuff that went down in hell. Hanayo always liked hearing the gossip. She would write short stories about these demons and post them for fun.

It was a fun past time and a lot of people liked to read them. She was quite popular online from these stories. No one thought they were actually real. They just assumed Hanayo had a lot of imagination.

"Hanayo, it's almost midnight. Get to bed." Maki called, "You have school tomorrow."

"Fine..." Hanayo yawned as she trudged over to her bed.

She climbed into her bed. She held up the covers and motioned for Maki to join her. Maki did. Hanayo snuggled up to her. Maki held her close.

"Can you sing?" Hanayo requested.

"Sure. Anything in particular?" Maki asked.

"The one that makes you the most happy."

"Alright. Give me a moment to think about which one that will be." Maki agreed.

Minutes later, she started singing a song in demonic tongue. Hanayo smiled as she curled up into Maki. Maki brushed her hair. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Maki fell silent and closed her eyes. She didn't need sleep, but she liked it. It was nice to just relax and not be aware of anything.

Hanayo had a smile on her face. She was content with Maki around. Maki gave her the confidence to be herself. Even if her actually family didn't respect her change, Maki was there to cheer her up and tell her she was right. Hanayo didn't know how she would've survived this long without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Only 1 day left until I finish this challenge.


	30. Support Means a Lot (Chisato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato has kept her identity a secret from everyone for so long, but she doesn't want to anymore

_You can never tell anyone._

_If anyone finds out,_ _they'll_ _ruin our reputation._

_Don't think we_ _won't_ _hesitate to kick you out._

Chisato heard those words often. It was drilled in her head since she had come out. Well, almost since she had come out. Once she showed she wasn't giving in, then they told her those rules.

Chisato hated it. Why couldn't she be open about who she was? It made everything harder. It made her push people away for fear of them finding out. Chisato couldn't bring herself to let anyone know.

But, recently, she had grown more defiant about it. She didn't want to hide away. She wanted to be true to herself for once. But, who should she tell? That was the issue. Who could she trust to keep the secret?

Chisato knew that if word got out to her parents that she told anyone, it was over for her. She'd be kicked out immediately. That was not something she wanted to deal with.

After a few days of pondering her options, she finally decided what she would do. Pastel*Palettes would be understanding, right? They'd keep a secret. That was what Chisato hoped, at least.

One day, after practice, she asked to talk to them in private. She meerly told them she needed to talk to them about something important. They didn't know what that meant. Were they in trouble for something? That was the first thing they thought.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" Hina asked.

"I... I want to tell you something..." Chisato mumbled.

Her normal demeanor was different. Everyone could easily tell that. No one knew what to do.

"What it is?" Aya broke the silence.

"I... I'm... I'm trans." Chisato looked down. She couldn't find the will to look at them.

"Okay. Is that all?" Hina was the first one to speak.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Honda shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but you don't just brush it off like that!" Aya tried to explain.

"Leave it to Hina to say something like that..." Maya sighed.

Eve chuckled, "What do you expect from her?"

"So... you guys are okay with that?" Chisato asked just to be sure.

Everyone nodded and gave a simple response. Chisato smiled slightly. This had worked out. That was a start.

"Um... you can't tell anyone." Chisato said, "If my parents find out anyone knows... they said they'll disown me and kick me out."

"That's mean!" Hina protested, "They can't just do that."

"I mean, they can. It's illegal, but does that stop people?" Maya added.

"I wish it did..." Chisato sighed.

"Well, if they do anything you can always come stay with one of us. Right, guys?" Hina asked.

"Eh? I dunno..."

"Why not?" Hina pouted.

"You do realize that not all of our families are supportive of those things, right?" Eve asked.

"Oh..."

"Unfortunately, our parents will be the first to also get the memo if it happens. I just have a feeling they'll spread it themselves to hurt her more." Maya said.

"Why are people so mean?" Hina frowned.

"Who knows?" Aya shrugged, "But, that's something we'll have to keep an eye on."

"Yeah... thank you guys for being here for me... I'm sorry if this burdens you at all in the future." Chisato said.

"Don't apologize. It wouldn't be your fault anyway." Eve said.

"Still... if I never told, then definitely nothing could happen." Chisato mumbled.

"You shouldn't have to hide these things." Aya said, "It's sad that that's how society works."

"Yeah... I better get home..." Chisato said, "See you guys tomorrow."

...

A few days had passed. Chisato came home from school one day to her parents waiting for her. She knew why. Aya had told her that her parents told everyone. Somehow they had learned about her telling them.

Chisato didn't cower from them. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She'd take it full force.

"I know. I'll pack my things." Chisato didn't even give them a chance to say anything and headed past them.

She grabbed a bag she had packed a while ago. She always kept it for this. Just in case. She wanted to be prepared. And now, she was using it. Chisato put a few extra things in it and then left. Her parents didn't say a word. They just scowled at her.

Chisato walked down the street. She had two places she could go. Well, there were more, but then she might have to explain herself. Maya and Hina said their houses were open if she needed them. Aya and Eve unfortunately weren't able to offer that. Their parents didn't approve.

Chisato went to Maya. The main reason was that it was just her. Hina wasn't alone. Chisato wasn't sure how Sayo would react if she ended up staying for a while. So, Maya was the best choice for now.

Chisato arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Maya opened it. She frowned and let Chisato inside. Maya simply led her to a guest room to put her bag down. They didn't talk for a while.

They sat on the bed. Maya didn't know what to say. Where did she start? Should she offer comfort? Just act like nothing was wrong? What would Chisato prefer?

Chisato cracked. Tears started falling down her face. She had tried to hold it together, but now that she was somewhere safe, she couldn't hold the mask on. Maya held out her arms. She wasn't going to force her into a hug.

Chisato didn't accept her offer right away. She tried to remain strong. But, she soon couldn't handle it. She clung to Maya as she started sobbing.

"Let it out... don't keep those feeling inside..." Maya said as she patted her back.

"Why me...? Why did I have to suffer...?"

"I wish I knew." Maya sighed, "But, it'll be okay. One day you'll get better. One day it won't hurt like it does now."

Maya knew how long healing from something like this could take. That's why she was leaving it more open. She wasn't going to promise her something so soon. One day things would get better. But, that one day could be years down the road.

"Are your parents okay with this?" Chisato asked.

"Yes. I asked. They said it's perfectly fine if you become a member of our family." Maya reassured her.

Chisato clung to Maya tighter. That little bit of knowledge helped a lot. Just knowing that she had a family that would care about her was making things seem better. She wasn't alone. She still had adults she could go to.

"Of course, if you wanted to go live elsewhere at any point, that would be okay as well." Maya said.

"Okay..." Chisato pulled away.

Maya handed her a tissue box. Chisato dried her face the best she could. She looked up at Maya. Maya smiled at her.

"It's okay now, Chisato. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I've finished writing all of these. This was an interesting challenge. I struggled at times to write. But, I made it through.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
